


Stay - Sabriel

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Bisexual Male Character, Castiel Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Charlie Bradbury Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jack being Jack, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rowena is done, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, They all have issues, They all need a hug, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: After Ketch saved Gabriel from Asmodeus he was messed up. So was Sam after seeing the long lost angel who he believed to be dead. But will Sam be prepared for all the bad pick-up lines?Quotes from the story:"He helped the other into the bathtub and got his hair wet. As he started to apply shampoo to his hair he noticed how Gabriel looked at him.""The archangel knew that most of those lights were offices where no one lived. But he didn't say anything he was just happy and calm. He then leaned against the other and for just a moment time stopped.""'I got so scared when I heard your prayer. My father, are you alright?' He cupped Sam's face in his hands.""Gabriel put his one hand on the other's cheek and gently brushed it with his thumb. He then kissed him again."





	1. Silence

Sam was still shocked as his gaze fell upon his old friend, who he had believed to be dead. He was cowering before him nearly the shadow of the person he once was. He had lost his confidence and wit. Sam had never seen him like this before he wouldn't even make jokes or grin.

"Gabriel??" But as he tried to move towards him the other just flinched and tried to move away further.

Just now did Sam really notice that the angel's mouth had been stitched together. It was terrible. So he grabbed some tiny scissors and a pair of tweezers.

"Hey, it's alright." Sam's voice was calm and soothing. Just as it was when he had tried to calm Jack down. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help and remove those stitches from your mouth okay?"

It was obvious that Gabriel didn't like the idea of him getting closer especially with scissors but he also didn't flinch away which allowed Sam to put one of his hands on his shoulder.

"See? I'm not gonna do anything bad to you." Sam proceeded to carefully put his thumb on the other's lips. They were surprisingly rough. He then carefully brushed against it to find a place to start cutting the string.

After he found a good starting place he carefully cut the strings that were holding Gabriel's mouth shut.

Sam then helped the other get in one of their many guest rooms. The bunker was quite big if he thought about it.

As the two arrived at the room. As they did the taller one gazed upon the other once again. The angel was extremely dirty and bloody and his clothes were in awful shape.

"We should get you cleaned up. I could get you a bath ready and give you a few clothes of mine. They would be a bit too big but they should do." But just as Sam finished talking Gabriel curled up into a ball. One thing was sure he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"I'll leave you alone for now." Sam proceeded to open the door. "I'll check in on you later."

After he had left the room he made his way into the kitchen to call Castiel. He told him about what had happened. As he hung up he thought about how he could kind of cheer Gabriel up.

Sam then got out an old baking book to search for a good recipe. It hurt him to see the angel like that especially when he was usually so upbeat and cheerful. So he decided to bake him a cake since he knew how much Gabe liked sweets.

After he finished baking that cake he went to the room the other was in. He knocked on the door even though he knew that there would be no answer. So after waiting a few seconds, he went in.

Gabriel flinched as he heard the door open and was still cowering in a fetal position. He didn't even bother to look up.

The taller one just put the cake on the dresser. "Hey, I made you a cake. I'll leave it here and I'm sorry if it might be bad I haven't baked anything in a while." He waited a bit but the other didn't react. "Well, I'm gonna go then. Maybe tomorrow we can get you all cleaned up."

As he left the room Sam heard Cas arriving back at the bunker. So he walked up to him.

"Where is he?" The Angel seemed kind of worried.

"He's in one of the guest rooms. But I wouldn't bother him right now. He's pretty messed up." Sam was still unsure about what to do. "I think it's best if he rests now. We have other matters to worry about right now as well."

Cas looked kind of confused until he saw the rift. "Wait where is Dean and why is the rift open?"

"Dean's in the other world together with Ketch."

The angel's eyes filled with concern. He looked a little scared. "You let Dean go alone with Ketch?!" He was in disbelief.

"He didn't give me much of a choice. Look I don't like this either. But we need to concentrate on the rift and on stopping any angel or whatever that could come through." Sam put a hand in Castiel's shoulder. "Can you heal Gabriel by any chance?"

The angel hated that he couldn't do anything neither about the Dean situation nor about Gabriel. "I'm afraid I can't. A normal angel like me can't patch up an archangel. I'm sorry. Though I can watch the rift while you can get some rest."

Sam was pretty down about the whole ordeal but just nodded and headed to his room.

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep very well as he was too concerned about his brother and Gabriel at the same time. He just didn't know what to do anymore all these bad things seemed to happen around like as if they were attracting bad luck.


	2. First Words

As the sun rose so did Sam. He knew that his brother would return around noon so he wanted to take care of Gabriel until then. So he got up early to make their guest breakfast.

After he cooked some bacon and made pancakes he knocked at Gabriel's door. But as nobody answer, he just went in. To his delight, he saw that the cake he had left was gone.

"I brought you some breakfast since I don't really know if you need to eat. You know since you're low on angel juice." Sam placed the plate in front of the other. "I hope you like bacon and pancakes."

After what seemed like forever Gabriel looked up and moved towards Sam and the food. He was still scared of the other. But he was hungry and seeing as Sam didn't really move he just took the risk.

Sam just smiled at the other to reassure him. He was happy to see the other eat something and after he was done Sam slowly stood up.

This startled Gabriel for a second but he managed to calm himself quite quickly.

"How about a bath so we can get you all cleaned up?" Sam held his hand out and was actually surprised as the other grabbed it. He led him into the bathroom and started the water.

"I'm gonna get some clothes that you can change into afterward. I'll be right back."

Gabe was a bit skeptical at first because he wanted to stay with the other. But he decided to wait.

As Sam came back he had a few fresh clothes inside his hands which he then put down on a little chair.

"Okay, so I'm gonna help you get these off." Sam smiled. "Please lift your arms if that's possible."

The angel did as he was told and Sam carefully started to lift up his shirt. He proceeded to undress the other.

As Gabriel was naked and his wounds were fully visible Sam was getting more and more worried. The angel was covered in multiple pretty bad wounds which he hadn't seen before.

"I'm gonna patch you up after we got you cleaned up." He helped the other into the bathtub and got his hair wet. As he started to apply shampoo to his hair he noticed how Gabriel looked at him.

The angel's eyes were kind of hopeful and as if he would want to say sorry or something like that. He also seemed kind of embarrassed. The hunter thought that he kind of looked like a lost dog.

Sam carefully took the sponge and started to clean the other's body. He started at the neck and slowly made his way down. He tried to be as delicate as he could because he didn't want to hurt the other.

After he had finished cleaning his body Sam put the sponge away and moved his hands towards Gabriel's face where he gently started to rub off any blood or dirt that was left.

As they had washed off everything he helped him out of the bathtub and gave him some boxers. "You can put these on first so I can look at your injuries before you put on the rest."

Sam got some first aid stuff out and started to patch the other up. He had to bandage a lot which was kind of worrying.

"I'm done. Let's get you dressed." He smiled slightly and proceeded to help the other get dressed. "Sorry, the clothes are probably way too big. Their mine so yeah." He scratched his neck and as he looked at Gabriel who was now fully dressed again he chuckled a bit.

The clothes that he had provided for the other were way too big which made the angel look actually kind of cute and hilarious at the same time.

"Okay, that will be all. You can go back to your room. I won't bother you." As Sam wanted to leave he felt a weak grip on his arm. So he turned around again to see the angel looking kind of desperate as if he didn't want him to go.

"What's wrong?" Sam put his hand on the other one's. "Gabe, please talk to me."

Slowly he saw the angel's eyes filling with tears. As first tears started to roll down his cheek Sam pulled the other into a hug. He just held him close while the other was starting to cry.

His heart ached by the sounds of the other's muffled sobs. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him anymore. No matter how pathetic it might seem for him to want to protect an archangel.

After a while, he noticed that Gabriel's legs got weaker trying to support his body. So he sat down to continue hugging him while he was on the ground crying. Sam carefully brushed through the other's hair.

The angel who was a crying mess on the ground leaned against the other as his hands clutched in his shirt.

While Sam did his best to comfort the other Cas stepped into the room. Gabriel didn't seem to notice him.

It hurt Castiel to see his big brother like that since he actually looked up to him as a kid. Gabe was this cool older brother who played with him while all the other angels had something to do.

He felt awful and was a bit shocked since he had never seen him like this. Gabriel seemed always so strong and as if he didn't care.

Sam just shook his head to tell him to leave and so he did.

The two just sat there for a while until the archangel was extremely exhausted from all the crying. He nearly fell asleep on the ground leaning against the other.

Sam decided that it would be best to get him back to his room. So he stood up and helped him get back to his room.

"You should probably try to sleep a bit since you're low on angel juice. I could get you some pajamas if you want." He smiled softly and headed to the door. Just as he wanted to leave he heard a voice which he thought he could never hear again. It was too familiar.

Gabriel spoke for the first time in forever. "Don't go, please." He didn't want to be alone and he trusted Sam enough to let him be by his side.

The other quickly turned around being shocked but delighted. "Okay. I'll do that!" He felt as if they were making progress so he went up to him again.


	3. Closure

Sam sat down next to him and just smiled as Gabriel didn't seem to be bothered by it. On the contrary, he leaned against him and closed his eyes.

This startled the other a bit but he was happy about it and decided not to move since this meant that the angel wasn't scared of him anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam felt warm inside as if the other's touch lit a little fire inside him. He was so glad that Gabriel actually talked to him. But now he wasn't answering. He was asleep.

The angel was actually so low on grace that he had to sleep. On top of that, he hadn't been feeling well in general and Sam was just so comfortable to sleep on so he dozed off.

They stayed like that for a while until Sam noticed what time it was and that Dean would come back soon. He tried to stand up without waking the other but he failed.

"Sorry Gabe, but Dean should be coming back any minute so I've gotta go. You can go back to sleep though." But as Sam stood up so did Gabriel. So both of them made their way to the rift.

Castiel was still sitting there as he hadn't moved. His gaze fell upon the two, especially on his brother. He was feeling better seeing how he looked better. Sure Gabriel was still broken but he seemed to be healing.

He also seemed more comfortable with being closer to Sam.

"Hey, we've wanted to wait for Dean to come back. He should come back any minute the rift is closing." And just as he said that his brother stepped out of the rift which immediately closed behind him.

It was just Dean. He was alone and hurt. Castiel jumped up from his chair and had to control himself not to slap him for being an idiot and going alone.

"What were you thinking?! Going in there alone. Are you crazy?" The angel just now noticed that the other was wounded. "What happened? Why are you hurt and where are Jack and Mary?"

"Slow down there, mother." Dean did his best to really draw attention to the mother. "Something happened along the way but Ketch patched me up and it's alright. We didn't have enough time to save mum and Jack but I'll go right back in."

Cas grabbed the other's arm. "Oh no, you're not! You'll sit down and let me heal you."

While the two were arguing like an old married couple Gabriel didn't move and just kept being close to Sam because he trusted him.

Sam started to interfere with Dean and Cas. "We should firstly use Gabe's grace to heal him since he's pretty damaged."

"No! We need it to rescue mum and Jack!"

"It's his grace and your hurt anyway."

Now Sam and Dean were arguing. They were all just kind of screaming at each other until Gabriel stepped forward and everything went dead silent.

It felt like forever until he started to speak up. "Do with it whatever you want but don't expect me to help you after that. I can only help you if I have my grace so yeah. Good luck then." He winked at Sam and went silent again.

Them arguing and being loud was relieving. It helped him to get away from all his thoughts and memories.

Sam was kind of surprised to see Gabe being himself again if only for a minute. It made him smile widely as he gazed upon the angel.

"Wait, he's talking again?" Cas smiled and tried to get closer to Gabriel while Dean was in disbelieve. But as Cas tried to get closer the other didn't move but started to cower a bit. So he stopped.

Sam smiled as he started to explain how he spoke to him not long ago. But he decided to leave the part out where he cried on the bathroom floor not knowing if Gabe would be fond of that.

Cas eyes were softening. " Dean, I'm sorry but I'm with Sam on this. We're going to use Gabriel's grace on him. It's his grace and we could all need some rest."

Dean wanted to argue but he was getting really tired and his mum would be able to protect herself a while longer. Especially with Jack there.

Sam was glad about it. "There's some cake in the fridge. I'm gonna get Gabriel back to his room. It's been a few exhausting days."

After the two had made their way back to Gabriel's room the angel went up to the bed and sat down.

Sam followed him and sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Nothing but their breathing.

Sam actually thought he wouldn't answer so he started to get up again.

"He tortured me every day. Every single one. I was just waiting to get stronger again waiting for him to make a mistake but he never did."

His hands clutched to Sam's shirt. As his voice started to shake his eyes tearing up.

"He stole me grace and imprisoned he. The moment that he started to sew my mouth shut I was already human enough to feel everything."

Gabriel looked up at the other as tears starting to roll down his cheek. It was as if something was stuck in his throat.

"It was awful, Sammy. I don't want to go into detail." He was hurt and suffering.

Sam took the angel's face into his hands and wiped his tears away. "You don't have to. Thank you for talking to me. You don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with."

He then proceeded to pull the other into a hug. "I'm just happy that you are alive. You should go to sleep and get some rest."

Gabriel nodded. "Can you please stay with me?"

Sam smiled. "Sure." He got out of his shoes and lied down with Gabe. "Good night!" He started to drift off while he and Gabriel fell asleep.


	4. Trouble

As Sam woke up the other was still sleeping. He seemed to be so at peace it was incredible. It was kind of adorable to be perfectly honest. Sam carefully sat up to not wake the angel.

After he did that he got his phone out to check the time. It was already 12 am which was late for Sam since he was usually an early bird.

He decided to get out of bed and make breakfast. Sam was glad that he didn't wake Gabriel because the other needed this sleep.

After he had cooked up a little breakfast his gaze fell upon the veil of grace. Sam then decided to take it with him in the hope that Gabriel would agree on taking it.

As he arrived Gabriel was already awake and brushed through his hair. "Morning, Sam."

"You seem cheery." The tall one smiled. "I've made breakfast." He sat two plates down along with two glasses and started eating himself.

"Thank you, Samsquatch. You're a real darling." Gabriel winked at the other who just rolled his eyes and smiled because he was too happy that the angel was himself again to be annoyed.

After the two of them ate Sam started to look a bit more serious again. "Gabe, we need to talk." As he finished that sentence he pulled out the other's grace.

The angel's eyes widened. "No! I'm not going to. Not now."

Sam reached out to put his hand on the angel's. "Please. This will help you. The world needs you! We need you." His voice got softer. "Gabriel, I need you!"

The other just stared at him and slowly reached for the bottle filled with his angel juice. "Well, looks like I'm gonna power up for my damsel into stress." He tried his best to grin but fear filled his golden eyes as he took his grace and downed it like a shot of whiskey which he would have preferred.

After he had consumed all of his grace his eyes lit up just as if he were to use his powers.

Sam smiled at him. "See it wasn't too bad. Let's tell the other's." But just as they arrived in their kind of living area where the other's were Sam's phone started to buzz.

As he picked up he put it on speaker so anyone can hear. He soon regretted his choice because the voice from the other line was way too familiar. It was Asmodeus.

As Gabriel heard his voice fear shot through his whole body. He knew taking his grace was a bad idea.

"I know you have something that belongs to me and I would like to have it back."

Sam got a bit nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried his best to remain calm so that Gabriel wouldn't have to worry. But it wasn't working. He was full on panicking.

"I know that you have Gabriel, the archangel and I want him back." Asmodeus voice sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, how about no." Sam was just about to hang up when Asmodeus spoke again.

"I'm gonna get him anyway and if you won't cooperate I will destroy your little bunker and your family. You have ten minutes to return him."

Sam was unsure what to say but he didn't need to say anything as Asmodeus hung up. He grabbed Gabriel's shoulders to reassure him.

"I'm not gonna let him take you, okay?" He shot him a weak smile. "Okay, so our plan. We're gonna put you back in your room while we great Asmodeus with our angel blades."

Castiel nodded. "That sounds like the best plan that we can organize in 10 minutes."

They got Gabriel back in his room and stayed with him until they were sure someone arrived.

The bunker went on lockdown. So Sam, Dean, and Castiel got their weapons out and made their way to the living area.

This was suicide and Sam knew it but he couldn't give Gabriel up that easy. Every turn they made his stomach felt worse. The loud noise of the bunker's security system was ringing in his ears.

As they arrived in their entrance or main area they got attacked by three demons which they were able to fight off.

But as Sam turned back to the way they came a force threw them against the wall and they couldn't move. Asmodeus was standing proudly in front of them. In his dumb white suit which Sam never liked.

"Your warding wasn't designed for the likes of me, Samuel." He walked up to them looking victorious. "I've come to claim what is mine." He looked at the way they came.

Sam looked in fear as two demons dragged Gabriel into the area. He felt helpless because he was unable to move unable to help his friend.

The archangel's breathing was faster as he feared what might happen. His gaze falling upon Sam who looked desperate to help.

Asmodeus then walked up to Gabriel. "I've missed you, boy." He was talking to him as if he was a child and not one of heaven's deadliest weapons. "I'm gonna have to punish you rather severely I'm afraid."

Gabriel tried to escape the demons grasp as he looked at Sam in panic. "You look better then I thought." Asmodeus put the other's head in his hands looking at him. "They patched you up didn't they? How sweet."

He then let go of the angel's face and nodded for the demon's to take him away before giving his attention to the three who were still trying to move. Sam especially.

"As for you three." He flicked his hand and the next thing Sam knew was that an indescribable pain went through his whole body. They were dying.

But as Gabriel saw this he dug himself out of that hole and shoved the two demons over the railing. Getting Asmodeus attention who was surprised.

"Gabriel what are you doing, son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you."

The archangel looked directly at him his eyes glowing.

"You're too weak!"

Gabriel healed his wounds as the shadow of his wings could be seen. Sam was in complete awe.

Asmodeus tried to hit Gabriel with what Sam could only describe as a ball of pure destruction. But the angel just waved it away as if it was a tennis ball or something in that direction.

"Not anymore." The archangel grinned for a second. "Oh, by the way, I've always hated that dumbass suit." He raised his hand a bit and made him go up in flames. A wave of satisfaction rushed over him while he watched him die.

Sam felt a great wave of pressure fall off of him as he was able to move again. He stood up as Gabriel walked down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Sam went up to him and put one of his hands on his arm.

"No, I could really use some candy right now." He smiled while Sam just rolled his eyes chuckling a bit. "Aww come on Samsquatch you found that humorous admit it."

The two were just standing there for a bit with Gabriel making dumb comments until Dean broke their little moment.

"So are you going to help us defeat alternated Michael?"

"Alternated who?" Gabriel looked at the other confused.

Dean looked at Sam and Cas. "You didn't tell him?" He then started to explain the whole ordeal.

Gabriel looked at Sam. "Yeah, I love you, Samsquatch but no way! Fuck that. That is Micheal you're talking about. Nope." He threw his hands in the air. "That's like suicide."

Castiel looked at him confused. "Everything we try is basically suicide."

"On top of that, I have personal matters to attend to like revenge!" The archangel crossed his. "I'll go then."

But just before he could zap away he felt Sam grip his arms. "Gabriel, please. How about we help you with your revenge and you help us. I can buy you sweets and cook for you as well."

The archangel sighed and rolled his eyes. "But I need to power up first. We also need the right weapons because we're going to kill a god and his son's."

Sam smiled happily. "Thank you."

Dean just shrugged. "Great so that this has been dealt with. I'll go look for a hunt." He left the room.

"I'll join you." Castiel just followed him out of the room and Sam shared a look with Gabriel.

"Yo, Samsquatch, Is your brother banging my brother?" He snapped a candy bar into existence and grinned.

Sam chuckled a bit. "No, Dean is too oblivious to his own feelings but they totally want to."

"We need to get them together. But firstly wanna watch some Netflix?" The archangel took Sam's arm excited. "I think I missed a lot."

Sam smiled. "Sure, why not?"

The two then went back to Sam's room where Gabriel snapped a TV into existence along with some snacks. He offered Sam a bag of chips. "Some snacks for the snacc?"

The hunter just ignored this and connected his laptop with the TV. "So, what do you want to watch?"

Gabriel shrugged. "What's new?"

Sam scrolled through the newer shows. The angel then told him to play 'The Umbrella Academy' because he thought it looked interesting.

The hunter then sat down on his bed next to Gabriel who was already chewing on some snacks.

They watched the first few episodes together as Gabriel made a few dumb comments about how Dean behaves similarly to Diego because they're both these angsty antihero type of characters. Sam laughed in response.

Gabriel then moved to look directly at him. "So what's our team name?" He smiled like an overly excited child.

"Team name? For what?"

"For getting Castiel and Dean together. You know we need a cool team name." He grinned from ear to ear as he put a gummy bear into his mouth. "How about Sabriel for now? Oh, and our mission name will be Destiel!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "If we have to."

Gabriel just nodded and put a gummy bear into the other's mouth. Who reluctantly ate it. "So, how about we listen in on them or look through their stuff." He snapped them into Dean's room.


	5. Our Brothers Are So Gay

"Your Brother decorated his room way more than you did." Gabriel looked around for a bit. "I mean this is your home after all."

Sam just shook his head. "Dude, stop snooping around in my brother's stuff."

Gabriel was just about to answer with a dumb pun as they heard Dean coming their way arguing with Castiel. So, he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the closet with him.

The two were extremely close together since Dean's closet wasn't that big. But it saved their ass as Dean walked in followed by the other angel.

Castiel's voice was calm as he tried to approach Dean who just moved away. "Look, I'm taking nobody's site! Gabriel's my brother and I won't just use him."

Dean hit against the drawer. "Well, Mary is my mother and Jack is as much your son as he is Lucifer's. Do you want to abandon him?"

Gabriel would normally feel nice being so close to Sam but they were arguing because of him. He knew things were bad because Castiel raised his voice.

"Of course not! But we need to think this through, we need to gather more allies. We can't just jump headfirst into danger. That's how you always die and I can't see you die, again! I've seen that way too much because there will be a time where you can't come back." He then turned around and left.

Sam felt uncomfortable not only because he was squished in a closet with Gabriel but because they were watching a way too intimate moment.

After wrecking a few things Dean left which allowed Gabriel to teleport them out of there and out of the bunker. They were in the middle of a park.

Sam looked at the other confused because he didn't know where they were.

"That was way too much. Sorry, but I had to get some air. Not that I didn't enjoy being close to you, Samsquatch." He shot the tall one a grin and hugged his arm. "Let's get some ice cream."

Gabriel pulled Sam to the ice cream stand and ordered two cones for them. They sat down on a bench and watched some children play.

"Hey, Sam I'm sorry if I'm a liability. After what I heard today I just wanted to apologize."

Sam just smiled at him. "Gabe, you're my friend. You're no liability. My brother's just hurt and broken. We all are. Don't think too much about what he said."

Gabriel smiled back at him as he finished the rest of his ice cream. "I don't think you're broken, Samsquatch. On the contrary, you're doing amazing after all you went through. I mean I would have probably cut the corn. You know kicked the bucket."

He slowly reached for Sam's face as his finger brushed over his lips. "You had some ice cream on the corner of your lip there." The archangel then proceeded to lick his finger while Sam's face flushed a little.

"You are such an idiot. You know that right?" The other rolled his eyes at his bold gesture.

But Gabriel just grinned. "Well, some might say idioticly good looking." His hand went through his hair.

"You know everything was way easier before my father made you guys. But I'm happy he did. I really like humans which is why I never understood Luci. You guys are one of the strongest-" He paused for a second as he smirked at Sam. "hottest being there are. I mean sure you're flawed but you guys try to do better. You know I would choose you over the angels every time."

Sam was unsure what to say so he just listened. His eyes focusing on the archangel's lips an eyes. " You are all so different. Believe me, I slept with a lot of you guy's even with George Washington who was great in bed might I add. But you still surprise me."

Sam was baffled unsure what to say as he had never expected such serious words to come out of the other's mouth.

He then finally broke the silence. "You keep on surprising me as well." His gaze then fell upon the kids playing.

"Dean took me to a play park once when we were little. It was fun. I mean I didn't know about the monsters yet. He was a great brother and I think he raised me well I just wish that I could give it back to him somehow. Can you promise me something?"

"Sure thing, Samsquatch. Whatever you want." Gabriel nudged him a little to lighten his mood.

"If anything happens to me. Please protect him, okay."

Gabriel just put his finger on Sam's mouth. "Don't talk like that. I wouldn't let anything happen to you in the first place. But I promise." He grinned and pulled the other up with him. "Now let's go back to the bunker before Cas and Dean get scared of where we are."

Sam nodded and smiled. "Okay, let's go." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and teleported them back to the bunker.

As they arrived back in Sam's room Dean and Cas were already standing there. "Where were you?" Dean went up to Sam to look for any injuries while Gabe just chuckled.

"Calm down Samsquatch is fine." He patted the tall one's back. He thought this was just Dean being overprotective until Castiel chimed in.

"Gabriel, you shouldn't be outside. There could still be demons who will hurt you. You're too weak. It's too dangerous."

Gabriel rolled his eyes getting a little annoyed. "Okay, first of all, I wasn't alone I had my perfectly qualified Samsquatch protecting me. Secondly, I'm not a child and some demons won't be able to fuck me over."

Dean shit him a serious look. "Yeah, you know I don't trust you. You're always tricking people." He then looked at Sam. "I know you're an adult. But please be careful around him."

Sam didn't quite understand what Dean meant or why he would say that. "Dean, I'm always on edge anyway and why would Gabriel do anything he hates this whole shit as much as we do."

But before they could argue about it Castiel stepped between them. "It's getting late. Maybe we should all get some rest and discuss this issue tomorrow." He basically shoved Dean out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Even though they were already moving away from the room Sam and Gabriel could hear them argue.

The two were left in the room still a bit overwhelmed. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. It's been a long day." Sam just slipped out of his shoes and changed into his sleepwear. He was silent for a while.

"I don't want to give you all my demons. But tonight I need you to stay." His voice was almost too quiet. But the other heard him.

"Sure, Samsquatch. I'd be glad to stay." Gabriel was feeling guilty for the arguments everyone kept having.

Sam didn't answer and just lied down facing the wall. Seeing as he was clearly upset Gabriel slipped off his shoes and lied down next to him. He carefully hugged the other from behind.

He felt the other shake a bit as he heard some muffled sounds. "Hey, big guy, I am sorry for starting fights around here." He slowly brushed along his muscular arms. "We're gonna be okay, I promise."

Sam didn't say anything but seemed to calm down a bit from Gabriel hugging him. The archangel was determined to at least stay until Sam would have fallen asleep. To his luck, the hunter actually fell asleep only a few minutes in.

After a while, just as Gabriel was about to fall asleep, holding Sam inside his arms, the hunter started to move violently as he was having a nightmare.

The archangel then proceeded to stroke the other's hair and whisper words in Enochian into his ears. This calmed him down immediately allowing Gabriel to doze off.


	6. The Day After

As the morning came Sam woke up pretty early. As he wanted to sit up he noticed that the little archangel was still holding on to him. So he decided that it was best not to move for now.

He looked at him studying his face. Sam then slowly brushed some hair out of the angel's face. It was extremely soft.

Just as Sam removed his hand from Gabriel's hair the archangel started to move. He woke up as well smiling as his face was nearly touching the other's.

"Morning, darling." He released Sam from his hug and sat up stretching. "Wanna go out and eat breakfast?" He snapped his fingers getting him and Sam dressed and ready to go.

The hunter was a bit worried about it. "Is that such a good idea I mean after yesterday."

Gabriel thought for a while until he had the idea of the century. "We'll just take Castiel and Dean with us." He'll then teleported them into Dean's room who was just about to get dressed.

"What the-"

"We'll all going to go and eat breakfast and you'll come along." The angel then snapped his fingers getting him ready.

After they gathered Castiel as well, who was outside playing with some stray kittens, Gabriel teleported them to an all-you-can-eat-buffet. "Get what you want my treat." He grabbed Sam's arms again and pulled him inside with him.

Castiel and Dean just followed them. Dean himself was extremely excited because he loved eating.

As they had all gathered their food they sat down together. Dean took like all the bacon while Sam had only taken healthy food and one sweet thing because Gabriel made him.

After they were all done eating Gabriel talked about totally random things. But then he got interrupted by Dean. "Okay, enough of that. I've got a case."

That was all Dean had to say as the four of them promptly started to get up as Gabriel left more than enough money in the table. As they had left the restaurant the archangel teleported them to the car.

Gabriel and Sam sat in the back while Cas rode shotgun. They started driving. The case was about people who had burst into flames and while Dean was blasting his music through the car the tension grew.

Dean and Castiel hadn't resolved their issues. Neither did the rest. Everyone in the car knew that something was up but no one wanted to talk about It. They were like a big dysfunctional family.

Everyone had their own issues and having another apocalypse coming didn't help. They began to envy the headlights driving south as another problem awaited them at their destination.

Gabriel got bored and closed his eyes. He leaned against Sam's shoulders trying to sleep. He was calmer when they touched. The archangel was very fond of the other.

Sam himself tried not to move as if the other was easy to break. He saw him as something vulnerable and not some indestructible weapon from heaven.

As Castiel saw them he smiled slightly because seeing them that calm was something so mundane and normal. He was happy to see that at least they were getting along.

But as his gaze fell upon Dean his mood dropped because the other was just driving using his music to drown out the rest. The angel knew he was hurting but he didn't know what he could do so he concentrated on the road again.

They drove almost the whole day and arrived at the Motel as the sun was already setting. Sam nudged Gabriel to wake him up.

The four then booked a room and made their way to it. Dean instantly went to take a shower as Sam sat down on the sofa to do some more research. Gabriel sat down as well putting his legs on Sam's.

He then ate some gummy bears. Castiel just sat down on a chair. After a while, Gabriel lightly kicked against Sam's leg. "Ey, ey, Sam look how many gummy bears I can fit into my mouth!" The archangel pushed another one in as Dean stepped out of the bathroom.

Sam looked over at the angel who was sitting there his mouth fully filled with gummy bears as he spread his arms. Needless to say, Sam nearly lost his shit as he laughed at the archangel who was yet again supposed to be one of heaven's most deadly weapons.

Dean felt warm inside as he saw his little brother laugh like that. He was glad that Sammy was laughing. It must have been a long time since he had last seen him like that.

Gabriel than nearly choked on the gummy bears making Sam laugh even more. "God, you're such an idiot."

The archangel then sat up again. "But I'm a funny idiot right?" He was now only inches away from Sam's face. "Admit it. I made you laugh." He grinned as Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." He then pushed Gabriel off of him. "I'm gonna go take a shower as well."

"Want me to come with you?" Gabriel smirked at Sam who just disappeared into the bathroom.

As Sam left the room tension entered it again because the three of them still hadn't resolved the issues that were brought up the last evening.

Castiel knew that and notice the tension that was in the air. "Hey, Gabriel can we maybe take a walk?"

"Sure." and with that Gabriel and Castiel left the Motel room and walked up to a bench.

"Hey, Cassie can I ask you something." Gabriel looked down at his hands and after the other agreed he started talking again. "So you're in love with Dean right? How do you accept the fact that he's mortal? I mean he will die one day."

Castiel was a bit overwhelmed by how bold the other was. He took a bit to answer. "I try to not think about it. I mean maybe I'll die prior to him. Everything passes and I think I've learned to enjoy the things while they are still here. But I must say I'm kind of curious about why you're asking. Has it anything to do with Sam?"

Gabriel felt as if he were caught. But he honestly wasn't ready to talk about it yet as he didn't know what he felt. "I'm actually wondering on why you and Dean aren't together then. I mean you said it live in the moment."

Castiel noticed that Gabriel wasn't comfortable to talk about that yet. So he just answered the other's question. "I mean I can feel that he feels the same but I don't want to push him. Dean is complicated and he's got his mind on the whole Mary thing so."

"Well, distract him a bit from it. I bet it would help him." The archangel stood up. "I think Sam is done showering. We can go back inside now."

As the two angels stepped back inside the Motel Sam and Dean were talking about the case. Castiel then just walked up to Dean and kissed him.

"Cas, what The-"

"Dean, shut up I love you and I know you feel the same." Since Dean couldn't really argue with that he just pulled him in for another kiss.

Sam just looked at Gabriel in confusion as the other two kissed again.

Gabriel grabbed Sam and teleported them out of there. "What did you do, Gabe?"

"I talked with my brother." He grinned.

Sam smiled a bit. "Okay, I'm happy that they're finally together. But where are we gonna go?"


	7. A Night Out

"This Motel has a pool. We could go skinny dipping and after that maybe to a bar." Gabriel grinned and grabbed the other's hand.

Sam followed him to the pool. "I don't have a swimsuit and I'm definitely not going to skinny dip."

Gabriel snapped his fingers giving the both swim shorts. "Dude, you're with an archangel. I can basically give you anything you want." He smirked and pushed Sam in.

The hunter just swam up to the edge where Gabriel was standing and splashed him. "Get in, asshole."

The archangel moved a bit backward until he just to start sprinting up to the edge and jumping in making a big splash. This splash made Sam's hair go into his face.

Gabriel laughed at him as he carefully brushed the other's hair out of his face. "You look cute with your hair all wet." He left his hand on the other's cheek for a while. They just looked at each other for a moment until the archangel repositioned his hands to dunk Sam into the water.

But unexpectedly Sam pulled him under with him. After they both surfaced again they just started to fool around a bit until they got tired.

Gabriel then just climbed out. "Wanna grab a bite to eat? Maybe hit a bar afterward?"

Sam just shrugged and climbed out as well. "Sure sounds good." Gabriel then snapped his fingers changing them into their clothes and drying their hair. As he did that action again he ported them to Paris.

The hunter just stood there in awe as he had never been to Paris. "So what do you want to eat, big guy?"

Sam thought about it and finally answered with "I'll just take the same you're having." He was still in awe smiling.

So Gabriel took his arm again and went up to a little food stand that sold crepes. He then ordered two which surprised Sam again since he never knew the angel could speak French. But in the end, he was an archangel so he could probably speak anything.

Sam smiled and took his crepe. They kept on strolling through the park a bit. Gabriel was still hugging Sam's arm as he ate the last of his dinner.

He then threw the trash away and cuddled a bit with Sam slowly closing his eyes.

After the other was done with his crepe as well they sat down on a park bench. The archangel leaned a bit against him, putting his head on the other's shoulder. "The world is so quiet here." He said to himself thinking.

Sam didn't really listen to him as he was caught up in his own thoughts and feelings. He had been thinking about a lot of things concerning the angel lately and he wasn't really sure if it was a bad thing.

It really was quiet as there were only a few other people. But as much as they enjoyed this everything ends sometimes. And this moment ended with Sam's phone vibrating.

Sam just sighed and picked up. It was Dean. "Hey, where are you? You can come back now." But just as Sam wanted to answer Gabriel snatched the phone out of his hands.

"You're little brother and I are going to a bar. I can send you the address and if you don't trust me or your brother you can ask Cassie to teleport you there. Byee." The archangel hung up and handed Sam the phone back after texting Dean the address.

He then stood up. "So let's go."

While the two made their way to the bar Gabriel was still holding on to the other.

As they've reached the bar Dean and Castiel weren't there. So the two of them just went in and got some drinks.

After they got a little tipsy Sam started to talk again. "You know I'm really happy you're not dead."

Gabriel chuckled a bit. "I'm happy about that, too. But you know Samsquatch, you're so sweet you're gonna give me cavities!" He nudged him smiling.

Sam chuckled a bit. "I would be more worried about your sugar intake. If you were a human you wouldn't survive a day."

"I would have you to take care of me like you did back in the bunker." Gabriel stood up and downed the rest of his drink. "How about a round of pool."

Sam stood up as well. "Sure, why not. If I win you have to give up any kind of sweets and candy for a day."

The archangel looked shocked. But just nodded. "Deal. But what if I win?"

"I don't know you can have whatever you want."

Gabriel took his arm and they went to the pool table. "You're being pretty brave just offering me anything."

Sam smiled and took a cue. " No tricks, Trickster."

As they played they also drank. After a while, Sam was feeling pretty drunk. So much so that he nearly didn't realize that he had won if it weren't for Gabriel who sighed in the most theatrical way possible. Sam then threw his hands in the air celebrating and nearly losing balance.

Just now the archangel who was feeling tipsy himself noticed that Sam might have had one too many. "Okay, big guy, I accept defeat but let's go home or more like back to the motel." He went over to him and took his arm, this time to support him.

Sam didn't want to leave just now. He enjoyed himself. "But we're having such a good time. Can we at least go to the Eiffel Tower first?" He smiled at Gabriel with his puppy eyes.

The archangel's heart was about to melt as the other looked way too cute. "Okay but after that, we'll go and you have to drink some water so that you don't get a hangover tomorrow."

After they went out of the bar Gabriel zapped them onto the Eiffel Tower and gave Sam a glass of water.

The hunter was in awe as he looked down at Paris. Lights illuminating the dark. He thought that most of these lights were homes where families lived. Maybe they were tugging their kid into bed or they were checking on them. This made a smile spread across his face.

"It's so beautiful, Gabriel. Thank you." He looked back at Gabriel smiling at him with one of the truest and warmest smiles he had ever seen. It made the angel feel kind of hot as his face turned red. His heart ached as he just wanted to kiss the other but knew he couldn't. Sam was drunk and he didn't want to take any advantage of him.

After the hunter drank more of the water he grabbed Gabriel's arm lightly turning him to face the city. "I mean just look at all these homes, all these families who probably live a good life. Each of them having their own unique story, their own purpose in this world, their own thoughts, and emotions."

The archangel knew that most of those lights were office's where no one lived. But he didn't say anything he was just happy and calm. He then leaned against the other and for just a moment time stopped.

He could hear his own heart beat faster. But he could also feel Sam's emotions which filled him with warmth.

They stayed like that for a long time which only seemed like minutes to them until Gabriel finally beamed them back to the motel.

Dean and Cas were already asleep when they came back. So Gabriel didn't turn on the light he just slowly sat Sam down on the bed helping him to get rid of his shoes and top. He would have loved to undress the other under other circumstances.

As he was ready he said his good night's and got ready to turn to the sofa until he felt Sam's hand on his wrist. "You can sleep with me again. I mean only if you'd like to."

Gabriel just nodded and slipped out of his shoes to climb into bed as well. He lied down next to the other. The angel then heard the hunter move as he felt his arms around him. He just went along with it cuddling against him.

He felt safe and sound in the other's arms.


	8. Death

As the sun had already risen Castiel woke them up. Gabriel groaned as he would have preferred to keep on cuddling with Sam. But they had to get up at some point. So he just stood up.

Sam did the same. He was feeling alright due to Gabriel taking care of him the last night. But he was starving. "How about we go and eat some breakfast before we go out and investigate."

Gabriel smiled excitedly. "I'm dying for some pancakes." He grabbed Sam's arm like he usually does.

"Forgot about our bet? No sweets for a day." Sam smiled clearly enjoying it.

Gabriel then automatically let go of the other's arm. "Okay, first of all, you're eviler then I could ever imagine. Secondly, that means I can't touch you then right? You know because you are the sweetest thing there is."

He winked at the other and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sam looked at him annoyed. "You are such an idiot." He didn't think anything of all the flirting Gabriel did because he assumed it was just him being himself. But Castiel knew what was going on. He was a bit frustrated but decided to let them make their own decisions. It took Dean and him way longer anyway.

As Dean got back into the motel Sam proposed his idea about getting something to eat first to which Dean agreed. So they went out to a diner to get breakfast. After which they made their way to the location of the first murder.

While they were driving a reaper appeared in the car. Dean instantly pulled over. She explained that she has been watching them for a while now.

The reaper then looked at Sam. "Man, it's a miracle you're not hungover!" To which Gabriel responded by laughing. "I took good care of him."

Castiel then turned his attention to the archangel. "Gabriel, I have something else we need to take care of." He looked at Dean for a moment. "You and Sam can deal with Rowena." He kissed him. "Be careful."

"Okay? See you guy's later." Gabriel got out of the car with Castiel. "So what's this important mission?"

Castiel teleported them to the playground where the gate to heaven was. "Heaven needs help. I went there this morning and everything's gone to hell."

Indra the angel who was supposed to be guarding heaven popped up behind a kind of jungle gym. "So you're ba-" As he looked at Castiel he noticed Gabriel. "Holy shit. I thought you were dead?"

Gabriel was feeling kind of uncomfortable. "Well, that was my intention. So, Cassie how about we go and look at heaven?" He stepped into the portal together with the other. As they were inside and outside of anyone's hearing range He spoke up again. "You know that I really dislike being here, right?"

Castiel nodded. "I feel the same way. But this is important." The light's went off for a moment.

Gabriel started to actually look a bit worried. As they kept on walking they met Naomi who was extremely relieved to see Gabriel. "You brought him home."

Castiel nodded. But the archangel didn't seem too happy about the whole ordeal. "Yeah, no I'm not staying here. But I've got an idea that could help."

Naomi seemed rather unhappy about the archangel's answer. "And what is this great plan? Running away from your responsibility again?"

"No. How about we get Michael out of the cage? He always loved this heaven crap." Gabriel was starting to get irritated mostly because he hasn't had any sugar today. "I mean if I could I would create new angels. But I can't."

After a long while of Naomi talking to him about in how much danger heaven and earth are Gabriel suddenly got alerted. He heard someone pray to him. "I need to go now we'll talk about this later." He felt a great wave of fear rush over him as he teleported away.

The archangel found himself in an apartment. He arrived at the same time as death. He saw Sam tied to a chair. Without thinking about it he rushed past Rowena who tried to attack Death.

Sam's breathing was weaker as he tried to get it together. The archangel cut the rope and hugged the hunter. His racing heart toned out the conversation the witch and Death were having.

"I got so scared when I heard your prayer. My father, are you alright?" He cupped Sam's face in his hands.

Sam smiled a bit. "I'm fine."

Gabriel then hugged him again feeling so overwhelmed. He dug his hands into the other's hair and just held him close.

Sam then looked at Rowena who was crying on the floor. "Excuse me for a moment." He stood up still shaking a bit as he went up to Rowena. "Do you need a drink?"

Gabriel watched the two interact for a bit. He felt warmth contributing in his body as he watched Sam carrying for the woman who nearly killed him.

The Archangel then sat with them. "You know demons go to the empty just as angels. Castiel came back so there must be a way to get your son back." Gabriel gave her a bottle of wine.

Suddenly Dean broke into the room scared for his little brother. But he calmed down as he saw Gabriel, Sam, and Rowena sitting on the carpet unharmed.

After a while, Gabriel ported them all back to the motel where Castiel was already waiting. He hugged Dean. "You look a little banged up." He kissed and healed him.

"So those two finally got together?" Rowena smiled amused. "It was about time."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay so everyone get in the car I'll get the last of our things." Castiel drove shotgun again while the other three sat in the back together.

Gabriel sat in the middle and leaned against Sam a bit. As Dean drove off he played some quiet music. After a while, Sam had fallen asleep.

Dean then turned his attention to the archangel. "Hey, Gabriel. Sorry for not trusting you and thank you for keeping Sammy save." He smiled a bit.

Gabriel was surprised but happy to hear that. "No problem and thank you, too."

"For what?" The driver got confused.

"Keeping him save until now." Gabriel looked at the sleeping Sam and smiled. He then closed his eyes and leaned against Sam.

Dean then just shared a look with Cas before turning his attention back on the road.

As they arrived at the bunker Gabriel woke Sam up and they got out of the car. They continued to go back into the bunker where Sam showed Rowena to one of the guest rooms. After that, he and Gabriel went to his room.

The archangel let himself fall on the bed being exhausted. "Today was the worst." He whined into the pillow and stopped moving for a second since he was way too exhausted.

"Tell me about it." Sam sat down as well feeling extremely tired.

Gabriel still didn't move and just lied down with his head towards the pillow making muffled sounds until he rolled around to face Sam.

"You know what has been the worst throughout all of this?! I didn't even have any sugar to eat. It is horrible, Samsquatch!" He buried his head in Sam's chest. "Like I had to talk to my family."

The hunter just looked at him confused. "You talked with your family?"

"Yeah, and they wanted me to stay there. But luckily you saved me with your prayer. Well, not so lucky for you but like can we maybe talk about this another time." He put his legs over the other's as well nearly sitting on his lap.

Sam was still confused but agreed being tired himself. "Okay, let's go to sleep then." He lied down pushing Gabriel's legs from him and got under the covers.

The archangel then got under the covers as well and closed his eyes.


	9. Revenge

Gabriel was standing in an dark alley a suit trailing his body. He held a wooden sword in his hand and played his golden kazoo while waiting for a demigod to arrive.

Meanwhile Sam, Dean and Castiel were waiting in the impala for him to return. "I can't believe he brought a suit for this. Like he is so dramatic sometimes." Sam sighed.

After a few more minutes of silence Sam talked again. "You think he's alright?" He looked out if the car window.

Dean just shrugged. "I mean he's an archangel he should be alright. Do you remember how Lucifer just pulverized a god? He'll be fine."

In the dark they could see a figure which was limping in their direction. "Or not." Sam instantly got out and approach the figure which turned out to be Gabriel whose side was slashed open.

Sam rushed up to him supporting him and getting him into the car. "Drive to the motel we gotta fix him up."

The hunter pushed his hand on the angel's wound to try and stop the bleeding. "You are such an idiot, Gabe! You could have gotten yourself killed."

Gabriel grinned at the other. "But I didn't. Calm down, Samsquatch, I'm alright."

Sam looked at him annoyed taking if his flannel to put a bandage on it until they arrive at the Motel. "You know what your problem is? You're cute but nobody ever told you to shut your pie hole." He was getting a bit impatient.

But like always the angel just smirked. "You think I'm cute?" He nudged Sam flinching for a second. As he coughed he coughed up some blood.

"Shut your pie hole and stop moving."

After they arrived back at the Motel Sam helped Gabriel into their room and sat him down. He continued to remove the flannel that he had used as a makeshift bandage.

The hunter then removed Gabriel's top and started to clean the wound. "You should be more careful. Like that wound is pretty deep and you're still weak."

He carefully bandaged the wound brushing his thumb against the other's side. "You need to lay down and rest for a bit." Sam then looked at his hands. "I'm gonna go and wash these."

But just as he wanted to move the door got knocked down. There were two man standing in front of them.

Gabriel sighed. "Shit." He sat up.

Sam looked at him. "Demigods?" He just received a nod.

The bigger demigod spoke up. "We're here for the angel." Dean slowly reached for his gun as they attacked them.

The big one, who was called Narfi, attacked Sam after throwing Castiel into a corner. He was strong as he choked the other with ease even lifting him of the ground.

Dean wanted to help him but he and Castiel were fighting with the other one.

Gabriel started to move towards the swords which he had put inside of a fancy briefcase. As he got the right one Narfi was choking Sam with his back turned to the archangel. This allowed Gabriel to stab him in the heart.

After he had done that the other demigod looked at him in shock. Gabriel tried his best to stay straight. "Ready to die?" He held the sword up in the demigod's direction who ran away.

The archangel now held onto the room divider. Dean just looked at him. "You're alright?"

"Yeah I'll go after him in just a minute." Gabriel tried to collect himself as Sam supported him.

Sam sat him down again. "No, you're not. I understand that you want your revenge but you need to rest." He placed his hand firmly on the angel's shoulder.

"I can take care of myself, you know?" Gabriel brushed the other's hand off. This made Cas and Dean leave as they thought the two should talk about it in private.

Sam himself got a little irrated. "Apparently you can't!" He gestured to the other's wound. "Let us help you and take your time."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're not my mum!"

The hunter then showed him his still bloody hands. "I know but I am your friend and I don't want your blood on my hands."

The two just looked at each other for a while as the tension grew so much one could cut it with a knife.

"Look, we will go after him together. I've seen you "die" and I don't want to see that again. Please, Gabe." He smiled a bit.

Gabriel started to feel a little guilty because he knew that Sam just wanted to protect him. "I'm sorry for how I reacted. But we should really go now before he can warn Loki."

He looked at the taller one and just hugged him. "You know you don't have to worry about me. I mean I have my Moose protecting me."

Sam hugged him back and chuckled a bit. "Okay, let's kill a god."

The two went outside explaining their plan to the other two. So without hesitation they drove off.

As their vehicle came to an halt they were in front of a hotel. It was the hotel where Loki usually hung out. Gabriel was starting to get nervous and a little excited at the same time. He really wanted to get his revenge but facing a god in his condition?

The Archangel then turned to the other three. "Okay just so that anyone knows Loki is mine as well as Sleipnir."

He took a deap breath and stepped into the building. Keeping his briefcase close to him he went into the elevator. Luckily they were able to see to which floor Sleipnir and his bodyguards went.

As the elevator door opened the demigod turned around seeing the archangel. But before his bodyguards could shoot Gabriel turned off the light and as Sam and Dean shot at the bodyguards he took the wooden sword.

After he threw the demigod on the floor pointing his sword at the other's heart he turned the light back on. As Sleipnir saw his face he stabbed him.

Gabriel then stood up and went back to the other's. But as he did more bodyguards swarmed the area and he got separated from the other's and his briefcase.

He stabbed a few of the bodyguards as he found himself alone on one floor. Or so he thought until a way to familiar face came around the corner.

Gabriel was now face to face with Loki who looked at the wooden sword. "You know that that won't kill me right?"

The archangel just threw it away. "I know I wanted to do this one old school." He felt nervous and trapped as he had no way of killing the other without his sword. But he tried his best to not let his feelings show.

Loki knew that the other was way too weak to kill him without a weapon so he stepped closer. "With your archangel graze? This is for my father." He made Gabriel smash against a wall.

The archangel then tried to get up. "You think you're some poor innocent victim." Loki kicked him into the stomach hindering him from getting up and hurting him severely as the wound on his side was still open.

"Gabriel, with his deadbeat dad and his mean older brothers." He started to mock him hitting the archangel against the spine and making him fully drop to the floor.

Gabriel, himself, was starting to panic. He tried to get up but couldn't. But he didn't have to as Loki grabbed him by the shoulder to pick him up.

"Who will help me? Who will save me?" He pushed the other against the wall making him face him. "I did! But you- You couldn't keep one promise! And then you have the audacity to ask me to help you, again?!"

Loki proceeded to throw the other on the floor again. At the same time the elevator opened containing Sam, Dean and Castiel.

Sam saw that Gabriel was struggling to get up again and wanted to intervene but knew that this was his battle. He slowly got out the knife as Loki was too busy with Gabriel.

"You think I deserve to die for your spinelessness?" He kicked him again. "That my sons deserve to die?" Another kick hit Gabriel which gave Sam the opportunity to slight the sword towards the archangel.

Gabriel then quickly grabbed it and just in time as Loki picked him up again. But this time the angel got the upper hand and pushed him against the door.

Now and only now did Loki's gaze fell upon the other's who were still standing in the elevator. This made him laugh a bit.

"Of course you need someone to swoop in and save your pitiful ass."

Gabriel who had the sword pinned against the other's heart couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!"

Loki just ignored his comment. "Face it, old friend, you're a joke. You're a failure. You live for pleasure. You stand for nothing and in the end that's exactly what you'll die for."

The archangel was done listening as he had heard everything. "You first." He proceeded to stab him clean in the heart. Watching as he fell to the floor he removed the sword again and turned to his friends.

Gabriel then walked up to them and looked them up and down. "Are you guys alright?" His gaze especially fell upon Sam as he was worried that he might have been hurt.

But the tall one just nodded. "Are you?"

The archangel gestured to himself. "Nothing a little rest and attention from my Samsquatch can't fix." He winked at him.

"Yeah, he's fine." Sam just rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

They went back to the Impala and after Cas and Dean were already sitting inside Sam turned to Gabriel. "So did your revenge feel good, like you hoped?"

The archangel actually felt a little empty inside and not particularly happy. "Yes, I feel better then ever." He shot the other a smile making him smile as well.

"Well, that's great to hear." Sam then got into the car with the other and they got the road again.


	10. Before we go

It was night time as they arrived back at the bunker. Dean and Castiel went to their room. Sam just looked at Gabriel. "Come on let's get you fixed up and eat something."

They went into the kitchen and Gabriel sat down on the kitchen counter so that Sam could inspect his wounds.

He cleaned the other's wound again and put some fresh bandages on. After that, he helped him off the counter and got some food out of the fridge.

"You know that you don't have to cook right?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and a candlelight dinner appeared on the table.

Sam just put the food back into the fridge without saying a word and sat down with the other. "And you know that this is a bit much, right?"

The archangel just shook his head. "It's supposed to be like this. Now eat you must be starving."

He was right Sam was really hungry since he didn't really have time to eat that much. So he just dug into it. After they ate Gabriel snapped the dishes away. 

The two then went back to Sam's room. As they arrived Gabriel just started to undress and put on the clothes that Sam had given him to sleep in. Those consisted of a large hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

But this time the archangel only wore the hoodie which was long enough to pass as a short dress. Sam couldn't even see the other's boxers. The hunter had to admit that he looked extremely adorable. His face turned a light shade of pink.

As Gabriel looked at Sam again he noticed that the other was slightly blushing a bit. "You wanna call me cute again, big guy?" He grabbed Sam's arm like he always does and shot him a grin.

Sam just rolled his eyes like he was annoyed but he couldn't hold himself back from smiling like an idiot. "Shut your pie hole."

He then got undressed as well and put on some sweatpants. After that, they lied down.

Sam stared at the ceiling for a while. His thoughts were revolving around the person next to him. He was worried about what had happened that day and what he had overheard.

"You sure you are alright? I mean I heard what Loki said." His gaze now fell upon the archangel who felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, he was right to say such things. But he is wrong about one thing. I found something that I'll live for which isn't pleasure." He looked at the other smiling softly.

Sam cupped his face. "He's wrong about everything! You're not spineless. You agreed on coming with us to defeat Michael. I wouldn't call that spineless. You are most definitely not a failure. Do I need to go on?" He brushed his thumbs along the other's cheeks.

Gabriel himself was surprised and touched as a slight pink spread across his face. He had to hold himself back so much to not kiss him. He smiled and just hugged the other closing his eyes.

"You are way to sweet, Sammy bear. I just wanna kiss you." He joked even though it was true.

The two stayed like that for a while until they fell asleep.

As Gabriel woke up Sam was already gone. So the archangel stood up as well, changing into his normal clothes and going towards the kitchen. When he arrived he saw Sam on his laptop.

"Good fucking morning, Samsquatch!" He sat down next to him.

"Morning. The other's are out to get more supplies and stuff for tomorrow." He smiled and closed his laptop.

Gabriel looked at him a bit confused. "Tomorrow?" He had totally forgotten what they had planned.

"You know us going to the other dimension." Sam chuckled a bit. "Don't tell me you forgot about it."

Gabriel realized his mistake and laughed a bit. But his mood didn't stay good for long as he was feeling down about everything.

"Hey, Samsquatch would you maybe like to get out of here for today?" The archangel looked down onto the table.

Sam was confused since he had no idea why Gabriel reacted that way. "Sure but only if you tell me what's wrong."

The other sighed. "Okay. I'm worried because there is a chance some of us might die. But that isn't the worst thing."

"How is death not the worst thing?" Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion. He looked a bit like a confused dog.

"The worst thing is:" Gabriel paused for a while until collecting his courage to continue. "That I can't tell you how I really feel about you when I die. And how I won't be able to ask you on a date."

Sam was in utter shock. "Are you joking because if so it is not funny." He was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say.

"It isn't a joke."

"Gabriel" He stopped speaking for a second to find the right words. "Let's go on a date today!"

"For real?" The archangel was stunned by the other's reply. But as the hunter nodded a wide smile spread across his face. "Okay then let's go!" He jumped up from his chair and grabbed Sam's hand happily.

Gabriel then teleported them to the central park. He took his hand smiling happily. "So, I have some ideas but are you okay with being surprised?"

Sam lightly squeezed the other's hand. "Sure. Just take me where you want to go together I'm sure it will be fun."

"You're brave." Gabe chuckled and teleported them to a carnival. "Okay, welcome to my first spot on the list."

"A carnival?" Sam was a bit confused.

"Yes!" Gabriel smiled excitedly. "It has it's charm, believe me, Samsquatch."

The hunter looked around and just smiled to himself. He had never really been on a carnival at least not to have fun. "Okay, So what do you wanna ride first, then?"

The archangel saw his chance as a wide smile grew on his face. "You."

Sam was a bit overwhelmed as a chuckle escape his mouth even though he tried his best to look annoyed. "You are unbelievable."

"I know." Gabriel took his arm again and went up to a shitty Ferris wheel. He then bought tickets and he and Sam got in.

As they stopped at the top he noticed Sam smiling. The hunter was in awe by the view as they could see over the whole city. But little did he know that the angle was enjoying a different kind of view.

Gabriel was just staring at him. He thought that the other looked way too adorable smiling like that.

After they came back down they rode other things. The two also got photos from a photo booth. Gabriel "won" a plushie for Sam as well. Even though Sam was sure that he cheated and used his angelic powers.

But he couldn't care less as he saw the angel's proud smile as he held up a little platypus. So he just went along with it since he thought it was cute.

After they strolled along the carnival Gabriel teleported them to another location. He also teleported the pictures and the plushie into Sam's room.

They arrived at a shooting range. Sam looked at him confused as a shooting range wasn't your normal date location. Not that he hated it he was just confused.

"Thought we could do something you're good at." He smiled. "Also you can show me how to shoot. You know like in all the movies."

Sam smiled and they signed in. They each got their guns. While the hunter put his' aside to assist the other Gabriel held his sideways. He was trying to shot like they sometimes do in movies.

After Sam went up to him he sighed. "Come on let me show you." He put his one hand on the other's to hold the gun with him.

"So, first of all, you want to hold it in both of your hands like this." He continued to guide the other hand up to the gun as well. Their bodies were touching as Sam stood behind the angel his head beside his.

He then removed one of his hands and brushed along the other's arm up to his shoulder. After that, his hand slid down to the other's hips. He adjusted his stands.

Sam put his hand back on the other's. "Now, remove the safety like this and then shoot." He got Gabriel ready to shoot and so the angel did. The bullet didn't even hit the furthers circle on the target.

The two continued shooting with Sam nailing every shot. Gabriel on the other hand nearly missed every time. So naturally, after a while, he teleported them back to the bunker.

As they arrived back the other's where still gone so they sat down in the living room area. Sam looked at him smiling. "Today was fun. I really enjoyed it."

Gabriel smiled widely. "I'm glad you did, too. I never thanked you, did I?"

"Thank me for what?"

The archangel chuckled a bit. "You know for taking care of me when I was at my worst. I think you deserve a thank you for that." He got closer to the other.

Sam didn't really catch on by then. "How couldn't I?" He was confused as he thought it was normal to help him.

Gabriel smirked amused at how he didn't get what he meant. So he just kissed him and a thousand fireworks exploded in his stomach. It was something he wanted to do for a really long time.

The other was surprised but just kissed him back. He had to admit that Gabriel was a really good kisser. His whole body was hot as he felt the other's hands in his hair.

After a bit, they parted again. "Damn, Samsquatch, you're a good kisser." The angel brushed over his own lips smiling.

Sam himself was still a bit in awe but just chuckled a bit. "Takes one to know one."

Gabriel put his one hand on the other's cheek and gently brushed it with his thumb. He then kissed him again.

After that Gabriel cuddled against the hunter. "How about we watch some Netflix or something?" His hand brushed over the other's chest which was ripped. "Damn Samsquatch you work out a lot don't you?"

Sam chuckled a bit and put his arms around the archangel. "Yes to both. What do you want to watch?"

Gabriel looked at him and smiled like an overly excited child. "There's this new show. It's great!"

"Well, then let's watch it." Sam smiled at him and they started watching 'the magicians'. Gabriel often commented about how he liked Eliot's style.

After they had watched a few episodes and Gabriel getting them some snacks, the others returned with their supplies.

Dean was a bit surprised at Gabriel nearly sitting on his brother's lap and cuddling with him. But he thought it was just Gabriel being himself as he was a very physical guy.

As Sam noticed that they were back he looked at the time. It was already pretty late especially considering they had to get up early in the morning.

"Hey, Did you manage to find everything you need?" Sam looked at the bags they were carrying.

"Yes." Dean answered as he put them down on the table. Castiel and Rowena did so as well.

"Your brother and his boyfriend are unbearable." Rowena sat down on a chair. "They are all over each other."

Dean rolled his eyes as he got himself something to drink. "So anyway how about we all go out for tonight. You know drinking a bit."

Rowena stood up. "As much as the idea of getting out of this bunker sounds nice I'm gonna stay. I don't want to mess up the spell." She turned away and went to her room. Her flaming locks disappearing.

"I'm always up for some fun. But Sam and I already went out today and the last time we have been drinking" The archangel paused for a second. "Well, let's say things got out of hand."

Dean didn't look too happy. "You guys are no fun."

Gabriel took Sam's arm and pulled him with him into the hunter's bedroom.

As they entered the room he gave his human a little peck on the lip. "Sorry but I really wanted to enjoy some alone time with you." He smiled at the other sheepishly.

"Well, alone time doesn't sound bad." Sam kissed the other again.

Gabriel grinned. "Ey, Samsquatch wanna see my wings? Like their physical form?"

"Wait you can show me them? I assumed they were just shadows. I mean Castiel has never 'real' wings." The other looked confused.

"We can all do it. They're just difficult to dematerialize." The archangel just smirked and snapped with his fingers as golden wings sprouted out of his back. "Tadaa." He spread his wings to show them off like a new piece of clothing.

Sam wasn't really sure what to say as he was in total awe.

"Oh, you also shouldn't fight like this cause if you hurt them while they're materialized you're fucked. It's like with bird wings you can't use them if they're damaged and since we can fly without materializing them no one really does it. But honestly, I think they suit me." He smirked.

"They are gorgeous." Sam smiled. "They do suit you." 

"I know, right? You wanna touch them. Am I right?" He smiled as he used his wings to embrace the other.

"Kind of?" He slowly reached for the wings and touched them. They were extremely soft and fluffy. Sam was even more in awe as he touched them. "But how do you get them back in?"

Gabriel just grinned. "Like this." He snapped his fingers and his wings slowly disappeared.

After they continued to talk about the other's wings they went to bed. The two were cuddling with each other until they fell asleep.


	11. Don't you die on me

As the sun started to arise Dean was already wide awake and started to wake everyone up. Gabriel was cuddled up against Sam and groaned because he didn't want to stand up.

"Just five more minutes, please. Your brother's so comfortable." The archangel was devastated as the other answered with a 'no'. So he stood up.

Sam did the same and they all went to the living room area.

"So we only need more of Gabriel's grace and we can go." Dean sat down on the table.

The archangel smirked. "Coming right up." He held up a little bottle with a drop of his grace in it.

Dean looked skeptical. "Is that all?" He was concerned that it wouldn't be enough which turned out to be true. So they had to conduct a new plan.

"Well I traded one veil of my grace away but I don't think we're gonna get it back. So any other ideas?" The archangel looked around the group.

Sam thought for a bit until he had an idea. "Lucifer. He's still out there and if Rowena binds him with a spell we can slowly drain his grace. This would also give us more time."

Gabriel was fascinated and kind of shocked at the same time. "You're pretty sadistic. Remind me to never get on your bad side, Samsquatch!"

A chuckle escaped the other's mouth. "Okay let's do this."

While Gabriel and Rowena were on a mission to get Lucifer, the other's sat in the bunker and waited. Dean went back to his room for a bit leaving his brother and Castiel alone.

Sam was a bit nervous. "Do you think they're gonna make it? I mean it's Lucifer."

Dean just shrugged it off. He didn't know why his little brother was so worried. Castiel, on the other hand, was able to sense it.

The angel gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry I'm sure they're gonna be fine."

It seemed like forever until Gabriel and Rowena returned. They brought Lucifer with them.

Sam smiled happily at Gabriel and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried."

The other just smirked. "Samsquatch, please, as if you could get rid of me that easily." He looked at Lucifer. "Believe me he tried."

They continued to open the portal and Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, and Sam went through it. As they arrived on the other side they had to walk a lot.

After a while, Dean and Sam were a few meters ahead of the angels. They were just out of hearing range as Cas started to talk to his big brother.

"Gabriel, you're needed in heaven." The younger angel looked at his brother. "I know you don't want to. But you have to."

The archangel looked away. "I can't. There must be another way."

"What other way could there be?" Castiel put one hand on his shoulder. "If heaven runs out of power all those spirits will go to earth and we all know that that wouldn't be pretty." He looked him dead in the eye.

Gabriel fidgeted with his fingers. "I know and I would but you got to understand me. How would you like it to be separated from Dean? I mean-"

The archangel was interrupted by a scream. Without thinking about it and discussing what to do the four ran in that direction. When they came to a halt they saw a young couple being attacked by rogue vampires.

So naturally being who they are the four intervened and helped them. After the group had decapitated all of the vampires they introduced themselves. Luckily those two travelers were on their way to Mary's camp. So the four gladly joined them on their journey.

The group decided to go through an old tunnel since it was the shortest way to get to the camp. The only downside was that it was infested by rogue vampires. So they had to be careful.

Gabriel joked the whole way through trying to scare Sam. But suddenly they actually got attacked by a group of vampires. Everything went so fast as he lost sight of Sam. He got scared as he frantically tried to find him.

After a while, he did find him even though he wished he hadn't. Sam was held by them with no escape. Gabriel looked on in horror as he saw the vampire's teeth tore into him. Time stopped as Gabriel tried to fight through to him.

He heard the faint echo of Castiel calling out to him as a shrill sound filled his ears. As he reached his love and killed the vampires Sam was already nearly gone and he didn't have enough power to heal him. At least not fast.

After Gabriel picked him up he looked at the others. He saw tears in Dean's eyes. So he spoke up. "There will be more. You guys need to go. I will stay here with Sam." He slowly brushed through his hair. "I can try to heal him but it will take some time."

Castiel just nodded and pulled Dean along. The other two travelers followed them.

Gabriel was left alone with the hurt hunter. Sure they could've followed them but traveling with Sam in that kind of condition was too risky. So Gabriel made a little barrier to keep them safe from more vampires.

Just know was he hit with his feelings that were suppressed by the shock. His emotions were overwhelming so tears started to fill his eyes. Gabriel tried his best to heal him but it was no use.

"Hey, Samsquatch? Please, wake up. I need you. Don't you die on me." He hugged the other tightly. "Baby? If you wake up I will pamper you and get you everything you need. Just please wake up." Tears ran down his cheeks.

He couldn't lose him. He had only just now find something, someone to live for and to protect. He couldn't let him die after everything that he had done for him. How could he just stand by and watch him die?

The archangel was lost. The only one he could try to contact was his dad. "Dad? Please, I need you. I know I haven't been the best son but please you need to help me. Sam deserves to live." He was all out of options and even though he knew that his dad wouldn't answer and help him he had to try.

"Hey, little brother." Gabriel heard a way too familiar voice behind him. Lucifer! He turned to the source in shock. What was he doing here?

The older bother chuckled a bit. "You got attached to a human and I thought you were smart." He kneeled down next to him.

Gabriel wanted to attack him but he couldn't. He knew that his brother was the only way to save Sam. So no matter how much he despised the idea of what he had to do, he had to do it.

"Please, help him, Luci. I'll do anything." He clung to his brother's shirt. "Please."

Lucifer took his hand in his hands. "Anything?"

The other nodded evoking a response in the older angel. "Good." He let go of his hands. "Father, you've really become pathetic, little brother. I mean you're an archangel. You could be anywhere and anywhen you want and you choose to live with these humans."

Lucifer healed Sam without afford. He then stood up again and waited for him to get conscious.

Gabriel held his love's head in his hands looking at him. He brushed his thumb against the other's cheek.

It seemed like forever until Sam opened his eyes. The hunter was confused and touched his neck which was healed. But as soon as he saw the other's face he calmed down. It made sense to him. 

Gabriel smiled widely as he was ecstatic to see him alive. He quickly embraced him tightly. "I thought I lost you!" He then put his face against the other's again looking him in the eyes and making their foreheads touch. "Don't do that ever again. Don't you dare scare me like this, Samsquatch!"

"Gabriel, you saved me. Thank you." He hadn't seen the other archangel yet. So naturally, he assumed it was the one in front of him.

Gabriel scratched his neck. "Well, as much as I would love to take the credit for that it wasn't me." He pointed into the corner where his brother was standing.

Sam jerked up. "What is he doing here?!"

Lucifer went up to them causing Sam to jerk away. "He is the reason you're alive. You should be thanking me." He ignored that Sam wanted to say something and turned to Gabriel. "So, now to our deal."

The hunter looked at the younger angel as concern filled his eyes. "Deal? Do you have a death wish? You don't make deals with the devil."

"Calm down, Sam. It's not much that I request from my little brother. I just want you two lovebirds to show me where my son is."

Even though they wanted to argue they knew that he had the high ground. There was nothing that they could do. So they started to head for the camp.

"Hey, Samsquatch, it will be okay." Gabriel took his hand. "The only thing that matters is that you're alive."

"But was it worth it? I mean, now Lucifer knows where his son is."

Gabriel stopped walking. "Hey, Luci, could we have a moment? You can take my blade as security to know that we won't run away." He threw it at his brother who caught it.

"As long as it doesn't take too long." With that Lucifer left.

"What's the matter with this? Shouldn't we like keep moving?" Sam looked at the other confused.

Gabriel just took his other hand into his hand as well. "Look, I don't care what we should do. I need you to know that trading your life for this bit of information was definitely worth it. You are what matters the most to me right now and I don't care what I had to do. On top of that my brother would have found out anyway."

He paused for a moment. "You are worth a lot and I will not listen to you talk like this about yourself."

Sam was speechless he didn't know what to say or to do. So he just kissed him. "Thank you."

Gabriel smirked. "Ready to keep walking or do you want to kiss more?"

"Let's go. We'll have enough time to kiss and make out once we're there." The hunter smiled.

This response made the archangel chuckle a bit. "Oho, Samsquatch. That sounds nice." He went to get his brother and retrieve his angel blade.

The four then continued their way to the camp.


	12. Past and Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you there's a little bit of smut at the end.

The sun was setting as the four arrived at the rebel camp. As soon as they stepped into the camp Mary went up to Sam to hug him. Dean just looked at him confused after he saw Lucifer enter with them.

"Sam, what happened?" He went up to them.

"Lucifer brought me back."

The fallen angel put on an innocent smile and shrugged. "It's what I do." His gaze fell upon his son.

Castiel quickly intervened. "It's not what you do. How did you get in here anyway?"

Lucifer went closer to the others. "VIP passes. Besides with my little bro being a hot mess and a little crybaby I figured you could use some help." He placed his elbow on Gabriel's shoulder who quickly brushed him off.

The fallen archangel didn't mind it and went over to Jack. "Your name is Jack."

The Nephilim who was a bit confused looked at him. "And yours is Lucifer." He knew that it was his father that stood in front of him. His biological father at least.

Not even a minute after Jack uttered these words did Dean intervene. "No no no no no." He pointed at Lucifer as he made his way over to the two. "You don't talk to him." His finger moved to the Nephilim. "And you don't listen to him."

Lucifer shrugged again. "Don't you think it's his choice?"

Without Jack having a chance to answer Cas did so for him. "No."

"What you're trying to keep me from my son?" Lucifer scoffed.

The other angel didn't care about Jack's genetics. "This is Kelly Kline's son. He's nothing like you. On top of that, he already has us and he's family."

"Stop that sentimental stuff. Nothing like me? I'm the only one who understands him. Who understands his power."

Dean was done listening to Satan himself. So he looked at Gabriel. "Kill him."

This made the archangel in question uncomfortable. Even if he wanted to he was too weak to do anything about it and Lucifer knew it. So he chuckled lightly. "He's not strong enough."

Sam also intervened. "Dean, are you crazy? Sure he has the blade but still no."

Dean was starting to get angry. "Like you said he's got the blade. Go on kill him."

"Dean..." Gabriel wanted to reason with him but Dean just kept on going until Jack teleported away.

There was a moment of silence as they realized that they all fucked up and overwhelmed him. While Dean started to argue with Lucifer Gabriel was more concerned for the boy. He looked lost and didn't like them fighting. The kid reminded him of himself. So he spoke up. "I'm gonna go and look for him."

He left without hesitation. While he was on his way the other's put Lucifer into the angel handcuffs. Sam went over to Dean.

"What was that just now? You know that Gabe isn't strong enough even with the blade. Do you want him to die or what?" He was angry. He just couldn't get why his brother would expect something like this.

The problem was that Dean was still furious. "Than what can he do? He couldn't even heal you! All he can do is create more problems."

This send Sam over the edge. "You know what? At least he's trying! What did you do? Nothing." He stormed off. After the whole argument, he had to cool down.

"Yeah, run off!"

Castiel who had watched the whole thing was concerned as they needed to stick together. "Dean, I know you're stressed. But you need to calm down. I know you didn't mean what you said but still. Your brother cares about Gabriel. How would you react if Sam would say something like that about me or Mary?" He put one hand on the other's cheek.

"I know. I know. I'll talk to him later. Right now we need to plan ahead. I love you." He gave Castiel a little peck on the cheek and went off.

Gabriel himself was quite successful as he found Jack. He carefully got a bit closer to him. "Hey there, mind if I join you?"

Jack didn't answer. "I'll see that as a yes." The archangel sat down next to him. "My name's Gabriel and yours Jack. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"So do you want to talk about why you ran or teleported away?" He got no answer. "Okay, hey, how about I tell you a little story. You know Lucifer is my brother, right? So, naturally, there was a lot of fighting at home mostly Lucifer who had an extreme argument with Micheal or our dad."

The angel chuckled a bit as he remembered the old times. "You know I'm like you. I never liked fighting. Especially if it was over me. One time your father and Micheal were fighting because I did something wrong and Micheal wanted to tell dad which in perspective was the right thing to do. But Lucifer wanted to "protect" me from the consequences.

That doesn't mean that I think your father is a good person but he used to be. Where was I? Oh yeah. So every time they were fighting I snuck away just like you're doing. I understand where you come from. But one day or another you need to face your problems. I've learned that the hard way."

Gabriel paused for a bit because he noticed that the other was moving.as he looked at him he was met with the other's gaze. "They were just all so angry. I needed space to breathe."

"I understand. But are you ready to go back and face your problems or should I tell you the story of how my brother Balthazar unsunk a ship because he hated the movie about it?" Gabriel smiled at the kid.

"I would like to hear that story," Jack answered. He liked Gabriel.

So, while Gabriel told Jack about his other brother and the Titanic, Dean went to Sam to talk about what had happened.

"Sammy? I'm sorry for getting so angry. It wasn't your or Gabriel's fault. I was just overwhelmed." Dean sat down next to Sam and handed him a beer.

"Thanks, it's okay. I overreacted as well. I'm sorry." He took the bottle and took a good swing of the beverage. "I guess we're both stressed, huh?"

The two sat there for a while until Gabriel came over to them. To which Dean immediately stood up. "Hey, listen I'm sorry for putting you in an awkward position back there."

The archangel smiled and patted him on the back. "No problem, Dean." He then changed to a more serious manner. "The kids fine. I've found him sitting in the woods. He's with Cas right now."

Sam was really relieved to hear that and sighed. "Thank goodness." He then watched as Dean excused himself to look for him leaving his beer in Gabriel's hand who just accepted it.

So the archangel sat down next to Sam and smiled at him. "The kid's nice. He's nothing like his father. Though I guess Lucifer wasn't always the pain in the ass he is today."

"He wasn't?" The hunter was kind of surprised because he assumed that Lucifer had to be like that since the beginning.

Gabriel having had lived with him and being his brother knew better. He leaned against Sam cuddling up next to him.

"I looked up to him when I was younger, you know? He would always play with me when the others were busy and he showed me some cool tricks." Gabriel smiled at the thought of how his brother used to be. "I've really loved him. I mean he's my brother. The best thing was how Luci, Raph and I used to annoy Michael."

Sam was confused about how someone like that could turn into the Lucifer he knows. "So, what happened?"

Gabriel got sadder. So he cuddled up closer against Sam. "Dad loved him the most. No matter what he had done. But then he created humanity. He loved you guys even more than he loved Lucifer. So he got jealous. Their little fights started to go to the extreme and he stopped interacting with me. It hurt.

You know that's also how I started to get closer with Castiel. I mean we were pretty close when he was younger."

"Really? Wanna tell me about it?" Sam was confused about why Gabriel said that they used to be close and about what got in between them.

The archangel shook hi head before laying it down on the other's shoulder again. "No, I already talked so much. Maybe another time?" He sighed. "This whole family crap got my mood down. Like family is difficult enough but being an archangel is like fucked up."

Sam took his face and made him look at him. "It'll be alright. You can talk about it with me whenever you want and I can take your mind off if it." He kissed him lightly.

The thing they didn't know was that Lucifer heard what they were talking about. He didn't intervene though and didn't try to talk to his brother.

Gabriel moved closer to Sam as he really enjoyed their kisses. He nearly sat on his lap and got his hands tangled in the other's hair. But as things got more heated he pulled away.

Sam got confused. "Everything okay?" He was afraid that he was too forward.

"Here are way too many people watching."

"So, let's go inside." He stood up and took Gabriel's hand leading him inside a sleeping quarter. The hunter then kissed him again.

Gabriel felt how Sam started to nibble on his bottom lip asking for entrance which he allowed. He placed his hands on his neck pulling him down to him.

Sam stripped Gabriel of his jacket and slipped his hands under the angel's shirt making his back arch.

Their kisses got more passionate and heated. The hunter then picked up the other and threw him on the bed.

Gabriel himself was starting to get high of lust until a thought entered his mind again as it did outside. He moved from under Sam. This made the other worry.

"Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Sam had a lot of thoughts running to his mind as he didn't want to hurt the other or overstep his boundaries. But he never considered that Gabriel of all people would have a problem with getting intimate. So he thought that maybe it was because of him.

The archangel just shook his head. "No, no. You're great. You did nothing wrong."

"Then what's wrong?" Sam put one of his hands on the other's cheek.

Gabriel chuckled in embarrassment. "You're gonna think it's stupid. I don't know you're just special. I mean I totally wanna sleep with you like who wouldn't. I'm just scared."

"You're scared?" Sam looked at him amused.

"Yes. I may not be scared of the act itself. It's more that I don't want this to just be a fling." He looked away. "The last time I felt like this about someone was Kali. But even that was different since our relationship was built on sex. I don't know I'm just scared of losing you, I guess."

Sam was touched. He softly smiled at the other and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Hey, you don't have to be afraid. You're not losing me. I'm heads over heels for you. But we can wait if you want. I mean I'm not going anywhere."

Gabriel himself was overwhelmed. How could a man be so perfect? He pulled the other down with him as he rested his hands on his neck. Sam didn't even have a chance to react as the angel pulled him down into a kiss.

After they parted spread a wide happy smile across Gabe's face. "Oh, you're just too great, Samsquatch. How did I end up so lucky to call you mine." He kissed him again letting his one hand slide down the other's back.

"You still wanna do this?" Sam had to hold a laugh back as he found the other to be just way too adorable.

Gabriel smiled. "Yeah." He kissed the other again. This time he was a little rougher.

The hunter proceeded to remove the other's shirt in between kisses. Once the other was shirtless he moved on to kissing his neck.

The angel was getting light headed as small moans escaped his mouth. He felt the other sucking and biting on his neck. A great wave of pleasure came over him as he grabbed onto Sam's hair.

After a bit of working on his neck, Sam went on to his chest and stomach leaving multiple little bite marks in the process. His hands slid down to the angel's belt which he quickly unbuckled.

He was pretty aggressive which pleased Gabriel since it turned him on. He tugged on the other's shirt requesting that he removes it while trying to contain himself.

The hunter sat up and took off his shirt as he got the other's message. He then kissed him roughly bitting on the lower lip which made the other moan.

"Sam, you're too good at this." Gabriel was already breathing heavily even though they hadn't really gotten into it. But all the attention and Sam's movement made him lose his mind.

He grabbed onto the other's hair pulling it lightly. His heartbeat got faster as he felt Sam's tongue licking over his neck and him biting down on it again. The hunter also started to grind a bit against the other making him moan more.


	13. Sorry

The two lovers were still asleep as Castiel came to wake them up. "Sam? Your brother needs you for a mission." As the hunter sat up he was reminded of what happened the last night. The archangel hugged his waist and was still asleep.

"Yeah- Eh could you wait outside? I need to get ready." He looked at Castiel who knew what they had done last night. So he just nodded and went outside.

The hunter looked down at the sleeping angel and smiled. "Hey Gabe, time to get up." He kissed the other lightly while he opened his eyes.

"Well, that's a great thing to wake up to." He smiled still a bit drowsy and sat up. Even though he couldn't see the marks that Sam had left he knew they were there but he didn't mind.

The hunter stood up and got dressed. "I would love to cuddle with you for a bit but Dean needs me."

Gabriel got ready as well since without having Sam next to him to cuddle there was no use staying in bed. "Wait up! I'm sure he could use some extra hands."

So they both got out and went to Dean. He greeted them and after taking a closer look at Gabriel he spoke up. "So, you actually scored last night? Man whose the lucky lady."

The archangel laughed. "Oh, you know him too well. You could say you're like family." He shot a quick glance at Sam who was avoiding Dean's gaze a bit.

The older hunter took a moment. It didn't hit him until he saw the archangel looking at his brother. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "No way! You two? What?"

Castiel laughed a bit. "So, you finally realized, huh?"

"Wait, you knew? I mean I'm happy for you but since when what?" Dean was confused and a bit overwhelmed.

Sam smiled a little awkwardly. "Not too long ago. We started dating like shortly before we got here."

Gabriel grinned and hugged the other's arm. "But to be quiet honest I had my eyes on your brother a little longer than that." He winked at the older hunter.

"Okay, that's great I guess just treat him right?" Dean was still a bit baffled but he didn't really care. "So, this evening we're going on an important mission and we need to discuss somethings for that."

The archangel was hyped since going on mission or hunts with them was always fun and exciting. "Hell yeah, when?"

"Sorry, Gabriel, I need you to stay here and have an eye on Lucifer. If any other angels come by you have to protect this camp." Dean looked genuinely sorry as he knew that Gabriel didn't like being with Lucifer.

The archangel sighed. "Okay." He kissed Sam. "Well, see you before you head out? I mean I have to wish you good luck."

"Sure." Sam gave him a little peck on the lips and headed away with the other three since they had to talk about some things.

Gabriel, on the other hand, strolled a bit through the camp asking if he could help. So he got put on watch. As he was looking out for angels that were on Michael's side he heard Lucifer approach with the kid.

"See, the thing about Gabe class clown." Lucifer's hand was resting on the kid's shoulder.

His brother was kind of done. "And you're an assclown." He didn't really feel like interacting with him.

Lucifer fake chuckled a bit. "Well, your time with Asmodeus didn't do you any favors, did it buddy?"

"My time with you is worse. You recall-" Gabriel wanted to tell their fun stories like how his brother tried to kill him. But said brother interrupted him.

"No- I don't recall nothing. No, no all happy endings." Lucifer paused for a second before he gestured to the other. "Meet Gabriel, your uncle."

Jack smiled. "Hi." He knew Gabriel already. It was great since Jack liked him.

But even though the archangel felt mutual towards the kid he turned away basically ignoring him. "Hi." He started walking away. But the others just walked with him. He had nothing against the kid he just didn't care for talking to his brother.

So they or more like Lucifer talked for a bit until Gabriel had enough of listening to his brother whining about their father. "Okay, you think dad was a bad guy and you were a victim. You were not a victim that was just your excuse." He stopped walking.

Lucifer did as well. "Excuse for what?"

"For everything." He started walking again leaving them behind this time for good. "For everything." The archangel couldn't believe his brother. He was constantly trying to manipulate the child.

So Gabriel went back to walking through the camp. But in the end, he retrieved back to the shack he slept in. After a few minutes, his brother entered. "What do you want? Aren't you busy annoying the kid?" 

Lucifer closed the door behind him. "Look, I heard you talk to Sam, yesterday." He looked pretty serious.

The other felt kind of uncomfortable because he wasn't aware that his brother had been listening.

"I wanted to apologize for ignoring you and always fighting with everyone." The fallen angel looked sincere though it could just be one of his tricks. "I made some really bad mistakes. But I want to make it better. I'll be good for all the times that I never could." He went closer to the other.

Gabriel stepped back and away from him. His gaze fell upon the floor. "If you actually wanted to be good you would stop blaming others for your mistakes. I can't trust you. You tried to kill me and my friends."

"I know. I was angry not at you but at everything especially at our dad for locking me up." Lucifer put his one hand on the other's arm.

Gabriel just hit it away. "There you go again blaming your actions on dad! Were you even listening? No matter what happened you made the conscious choice to kill me. I just wanted to protect the few things I loved. I would have never just killed you! Your past does not excuse or justify anything. Please, just leave me alone." He was angry. But more than that he was hurt.

"Gabriel, please just listen to me. You're my brother-"

"My brother died! Your jealousy killed him. You can't just say sorry and expect that everything will be okay." Gabriel got really upset. Sure he loved his brother. But that brother was gone long ago. "Just leave me alone!"

The door opened before the other had a chance to answer. It was Sam who had heard the commotion and was worried about Gabriel. "Are you okay, Gabe?"

"No." The archangel's gaze was still on the floor as he didn't want to look at his brother.

Sam went pass Lucifer and towards the other putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong did he hurt you?"

The fallen angel scoffed. "I didn't hurt him. I just wanted to talk to him."

Gabriel nodded. "He's right he didn't try to hurt me. But he won't leave me alone."

"Could you go? Gabriel and I have to discuss somethings." Sam looked at Lucifer who did as he was told. The hunter took the other's face in his hands. "What happened? Why was he in here?"

The archangel took a while to answer but eventually, he did. "He wanted to talk to me and apologize."

"Lucifer? Apologize for what?" Sam was extremely surprised since that was something he thought he would never ever hear.

"He heard me talking to you about the past and wanted to apologize for that. But I can't trust him. If he would really want to change and be good he would tell the kid the truth." Gabriel was unsure of what to think. He would love for his brother to go back to how he used to be. But he knew that reality was different.

Sam was unsure as well as he wanted to believe that there was something good in him. "What if he really means it?"

"Are you crazy? I know him he's my brother."

"Exactly! If anyone could have a positive influence on him it's you." Sam took his hands. "Just try it, please? You don't have to forget everything and you don't have to trust him. But, please try it. For me?" He kissed him.

Gabriel sighed. "That's unfair. You know I can't say no to you." He returned the other's kiss. "Okay. I'll try. As long as you promise to not put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"Deal."


	14. I am all yours

The evening rolled by rather quickly as Sam had to leave. His archangel was like a soldier's wife going with him to the end of camp. "Come back alive or I'll come down there and kick your beautiful butt until you come back." He kissed him passionately and smiled. 

Sam chuckled a bit. "I promise that I'll try. I mean who wouldn't want to come home if someone like you would be there waiting."

The archangel pretended to fall in his arms. "I'm hit. You made me fall even harder for you."

They both broke into laughter. But after a bit of goofing around Sam had to leave. So they parted. This left Gabriel alone with his brother who was already getting impatient.

Gabe went up to him. "Hey, can we talk?" He felt awkward but he had promised Sam to give it a shot. Lucifer nodded as he looked a bit confused.

The younger angel sighed. "I'm willing to give you a chance. But that doesn't mean that I trust you! If you make one wrong move or hurt my friends it's over. I also have one condition."

"For real? Thank you." The other smiled. "What is it?"

"You need to tell the kid everything. Maybe not today but eventually because if you won't I will." 

Lucifer knew that he had no way out of it so he agreed. 

The two then went quiet again. Gabriel felt extremely awkward so he tried to break the silence. "Hey, do you remember when we snuck into Dad's room and stole all the animal parts?"

"Yeah, we've made really fucked up stuff imagine if they would have actually ended up on here. Like where would you even put it?" The other smiled.

Gabriel grinned. "Australia or the ocean. Where dad literally put every single one of my creations."

"Yeah. Except that you convinced me to steal a platypus because you loved it so much." Lucifer smiled. "You cried a lot after it died."

Gabriel looked into the distance. "It was the first mortal being I ever loved. I didn't understand why dad couldn't bring it back. Guess I haven't learned my lesson because I got attached to a mortal again."

Lucifer didn't say anything since he hated that his brother was in that situation that he had fallen in love with humanity. The two sat there talking until the others returned. Gabriel ran up to Sam to hug him. He then proceeded to kiss him. "Welcome back.~"

The hunter was a bit overwhelmed but the good kind of overwhelmed. "Hey, Gabe. Looks like you missed me." He chuckled a bit.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be happy?" The archangel was playing with the other's hair. "How about we get some alone time?" He kissed his cheek.

"Later." He gave him a little peck. "We've got to plan an evacuation for tomorrow."

"Naw ok. I'll wait for you." The archangel kissed him again. This time it was more passionate. "But don't make me wait for too long."

Sam then asked if he could keep an eye on Jack to which he agreed. "Sure, the kid's great!" He smiled and went over to the Nephilim. "Hey, Jack." 

"Oh, Hey." The kid smiled at his uncle. 

They went for a walk and Gabriel told him some more stories. He also got them some snacks. After a while, Jack had a question. "Can I ask you something? Why aren't you and Sam a couple yet? "

The archangel smiled a bit awkwardly. "You know I haven't had the courage to ask him yet. I don't want to overwhelm him. This is all really new to me and so don't want to hurt him or get hurt myself."

"I think you should ask him tonight." Jack smiled. He understood what Gabriel meant but he also knew that Sam cared for him deeply it was nearly as obvious as Castiel and Dean's love for each other. 

Gabriel had been thinking about that since with Sam being a hunter he could never be sure how long he might have left with him. "Maybe you're right. I'll think about it." Even after the two parted was the angel's head filled with thoughts about what the kid said. He wasn't able to get his mind off it. He was making a problem out of something small something so insignificant.

It was a simple thing so why did he think about it so much. Maybe he was scared of the commitment since he had never been in a relationship. But that wasn't it. He had no problem to commit to Sam. Maybe it was how vulnerable he was. Sam was his weakness and he was useless around him. He made irrational choices to protect the one he loved.

He was scared of getting hurt. Sam was the only one he had let in for the longest time. He could hurt him so easily and even though Gabriel didn't expect the other to do so it scared him. Being in a relationship meant that he would suffer even more when he died. He could try to cut ties now to make it more bearable but he didn't want to. It didn't matter anyway he was too deep in to get out now.

Without even thinking about it he felt himself being pulled towards his brother for advice. He knew he wasn't the best person for that but he was the best person that was available right now since the others were still in a meeting. So he went up to him. "Luci, can we talk?"

The other looked a bit confused. "Sure? About what?" He sat down on a log and invited his brother to do so, as well which he did.

Gabriel looked at his hands. "It's stupid and it's about Sam." He sighed and took a moment to think before continuing. "I'm scared of starting a real relationship with him. I'm scared of getting hurt. After you left and Castiel got pulled away from me heaven got even worse. Raphael was busy with keeping everything going and Michael was out searching for dad. I shut everyone out and Sam's the first person that I ever let in. He's sweet and cares for me.

But I can't help but feel vulnerable and scared. I just don't want to get hurt." He felt lost as he gripped his shirt tightly. "But I can't help it. I fall deeper in love with him any minute. I can't think straight when I'm not around him and don't know if he's okay. I can't help but love him." Gabriel didn't look up and so didn't notice that Sam had heard the whole ordeal. "Even if I try not to it doesn't help. I'm so dumb why do I get attached to a mortal."

Lucifer wanted to say something and wanted to tell him that the hunter was standing there but Sam gave him a gesture to stay silent. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know about the other's fears.

"I would die without him. I don't know what to do. Luci, why aren't you saying anything like 'told you'?" He looked up at his brother who just pointed at the hunter making Gabriel turn his head. "Sam." The hunter was smiling sweetly at him. His eyes were shining. "How long have you been here?"

Sam went up to him and kneeled before him to meet his eyes. He then took the other's hands in his. "I'm out of breath. Gabriel, I really deeply love you. You are so beautiful and a total sap." He chuckled a bit. "You don't have to worry about anything. Let your walls cave in. You've shut everyone out long enough. It's okay to be scared and to feel vulnerable. But you don't need to let that control you. Please tell me about everything you're afraid of and let me get all of this weight of your shoulders."

The archangel didn't know what to say. He had never ever felt the way he was feeling right now. His head was empty and he wasn't able to form any words no matter how hard he tried. So he just pulled him closer and kissed him.

After kissing for a while he was finally able to form words. "I love you, Samsquatch. I want to officially be your boyfriend." They kissed again this time more passionately.

Lucifer was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. "I'll leave you two to it." He stood up and left.

Sam chuckled. "I'd like having you as my boyfriend." The hunter stripped the angel of his jacket and picked him up. He then pushed him roughly against a tree making him moan a little and started kissing his neck.

"I'm all yours," Gabriel uttered. He gripped tightly at the other's shoulders. A moan escaped his mouth as his now boyfriend kept working on his neck. The archangel muttered Enochian words under his heavy breathing. It sounded like he was cursing but Sam couldn't be sure. "Oh my father, you know I can't control myself around you." The angel pulled the other even closer.


	15. Time to go home

The group was already on their way to get to the rift. They were driving there as it was faster and easier. After they arrived at the rift they made everyone step through it until there were only the Winchesters, Gabriel, Lucifer and some soldiers left.

But Micheal came crashing down on the earth before them just as they wanted to leave. He killed the soldiers. "Gentlemen."

Lucifer went up to him without hesitation to which Michael looked amused. "Lu, you don't really want to try this again. Do you?"

The third brother, Gabriel, looked worried. Michael was a soldier he was too strong for them.

"Ehm, yeah." The fallen brother grinned a bit and attacked the oldest.

Sam and Dean weren't sure wether or not they should intervene as this seemed to be a family matter. On top of that they weren't sure on what they could even do against the archangel Michael.

Gabriel wanted to intervene. "Lucifer, he's too strong!" He was again reminded on how the two always used to fight when they were little. 

But his brother didn't listen to him as he continued to fight and sure enough he was knocked away and hurt. Michael stepped passed him and turned his attention to the youngest. He looked surprised and a glimmer of sadness sat on his face. 

"Can it be? Gabriel?" He always loved his little brother. Sure they didn't always get along since Gabriel had a profound bond with Lucifer. But Michael never held a grudge against him. He loved him and Raphael deeply.

But Gabriel was on the opposite side. He looked at the brothers especially at Sam. "Go. I can buy you some time."

The archangel's boyfriend looked at him as if he had just killed a child. "Gabriel, no don't." He knew that the other couldn't make it and he couldn't lose him.

"All I ever did on earth was run. I'm not running anymore."

Sam wanted to stop him, to say something but he couldn't. He was paralyzed with fear. It was a kind of fear he had never felt before. He feared of losing the other.

"Go!" Gabriel got his archangel blade out and stepped towards Michael. He knew that what he was doing was suicide but the only thing that mattered now was Sam.

Sam on the other hand didn't want this. He was pulled away by his brother. "Gabriel, stop! This is suicide!" He tried calling out to him. But the archangel was set on facing Michael. "Please, I need you!"

It hurt Gabriel to hear his love pleading like that. But he also knew that if he wouldn't do anything they would all die.

He attacked his brother and actually got he good hit in his face. But he was no match. It wasn't long before he was disarmed and held in a position where he couldn't move. As he saw the other turn his blade to be able to stab him he knew it was over. 

But he wasn't sad as he would die for something he loved. So he smiled thinking about his love and how he found his place in the world. 

Everything moved in time lapse.

Sam's eyes started to fill with tears as he tried to get away from Dean. He screamed for it to stop while he was pulled further away and unable to do something against the situation. 

Dean tried his best to hold Sam back as losing him as well wouldn't help. But it was hard on him, too. He liked the archangel.

Michael dreaded what he needed to do. But his brother gave him no choice. So he raised the blade.

Gabriel expected to be met with a sharp pain and the end. Sure enough he felt an incredible pain but he didn't die? The archangel looked down and saw the other's blade stuck in his stomache.  But he didn't see his brother standing there since he was thrown away. 

Lucifer had thrown him away from Gabriel just in time to throw the blade off making him "only" stab the other in the stomache.

Gabriel coughed up a lot of blood and fell down to the ground. He couldn't move as he was in so much agony. 

Sam now managed to get away from Dean and ran up to his angel. He was glad that he wasn't dead but also a mess of emotions and scared. His brother aran up to them helping Sam to lift the wounded archangel up which made him scream even more.

Lucifer went up to Michael while those two tried their best to transport Gabriel to the portal. "You shouldn't have messed with him." He got out his own blade and attacked him.

They fought for dominance as Lucifer managed to get his brother in the leg making him unable to move. He wanted to end it but he saw that the portal was closing so he ran up to the others who were nearly there.

Sam had debated on betraying Lucifer and not letting him through the portal which was a good plan in theory. But after he saved Gabriel he couldn't bring himself to do it. So the four passed through the portal.

Gabriel was disoriented from the pain and just heard a lot of voices and saw the vague shapes of some people. But he couldn't make anything out as his visuals got blurry. He coughed up more and more blood but needed to know something. So his face turned to Sam.

"Where's Lucifer?" He knew that Sam was alright. But he was worried about his brother who actually saved him. "Is he okay?" His words came out weak and nearly not understandable as they got mixed with coughs.

"He's alright. You don't need to worry about him. Worry about yourself." Sam brought him to a room that they kind of turned into a little infirmary. It wasn't sterile or anything but it was the best they had.

He wanted to patch him up. But he knew that Gabriel needed a real doctor. Luckily there was one that came over from the other world. So he gave his angel over to the young man and waited outside of the room where some people were gathered.

Castiel went up to him immediately. "How is he?" He was worried as he just saw them drag him in and through the crowd. The archangel couldn't really keep his eyes open which made him worry even more.

Sam didn't say anything as he felt sick. He should have never convinced Gabriel to help them.

Suddenly the heard a crash and a scream coming from the infirmary which made Sam storm in there. Everything was pushed over and the doctor was unconscious as he was thrown through the room.

The archangel was in incredible pain because the tip of the angel blade was still in his body. He had made a huge power wave that threw everything away as the doctor had tried to remove it. It had hurt so bad that his powers went off on their own. This exhausted him as he was breathing heavily and gasping for air. 

Sam rushed over to him and took his hand. "Hey, everything's alright. Just try to relax." He brushed his thumb along the other's hand.

Gabriel wasn't able to think. Everything just hurt as he coughed up some more blood. But the other's touch calmed him down a bit. He couldn't see clearly but he knew that it was Sam by his voice and his touch.

The problem was that they had nothing to sedate the angel so the doctor wanted to operate without a sedation. But that turned out to be a terrible idea.

Castiel had followed Sam and was healing the doctor since he was bleeding himself.

Lucifer came in as well and saw the fiasco. He went over to his brother who recognized him even though everything was still blurry.

"Lucifer? I need to-" Gabriel wanted to- no needed to thank him but he was interrupted by a cough.

"You need to rest." Lucifer shook his head at his little brother. He turned to Sam. "You won't be able to get the piece out there if he's not sedated. His powers will activate due to the pain. But I can use my powers to keep his in. I can't make him suffer less though. It will still hurt."

"Please, do it." Sam was desperate and even though he didn't wish anymore torment on the other it was necessary. He went up to the doctor. "Can you continue? It won't happen again. I promise."

The doctor nodded and went up to the wounded archangel. This time he also allowed Sam to stay in case they needed him to calm down his boyfriend.

So Lucifer kept his brother's power at bay as the doctor operated. They also had to tie the wounded angel down as he was moving way to much. 

Gabriel continued to scream in agony as they started to pull out the last pieces of the blade. He was crying and screaming until he eventually passed out due to the incredible pain.

It hurt Sam to see the other suffering like this. He wasn't able to keep his promise of letting nobody hurt him every again. The archangel was so fragile and vulnerable and Sam wanted to do anything he could to keep him safe. 

After the doctor had removed everything he started to stitch the wound. Lucifer had stopped keeping the other's power down since he was unconscious anyway. But he still stayed at his brother's side.

It took a bit more time but after that the doctor was finally ready and after about half an hour Gabriel regained consciousness. He looked around as his head was throbbing in pain. His gaze firstly fell upon his brother.

"Thank you. You saved my life." His throat was sore from all the screaming but he managed to talk. "I thought it was over. I'm sorry that I doubted you. I-"

Lucifer interrupted him. "No need to apologize or thank me. Your my little brother and I treated you wrong for way too long. I'll leave so you can rest a bit." He left.

Sam was happy that Gabriel was stable. He gave him some water to drink and to wash out the taste of blood a bit. 

"Samsquatch, you're a dear." The archangel chuckled until he felt his wound sting again from moving too much.

"You need to be careful." Sam kissed the other. "I was worried sick. Don't do that again!" 

The two talked a bit until Gabriel got tired. So while he slept the other stayed by his side. He wanted to look over him so he tried his best to stay awake.


	16. I need air

It had been 4 days since they returned home and Gabriel hated it because he wasn't allowed to move. He just wanted to walk around, help and spend quality time with his Samsquatch. It was extremely boring and frustrating. Sure he could watch Netflix but he wanted to go out and do stuff.

"Saaaam, I want to go out. Please." The archangel was like a little kid pleading with its mother. He sat up but immediately flinched. 

Sam slowly pushed the other down. "You need to stay in bed. You're still hurt badly and I bet you couldn't even walk."

Gabriel grinned from ear to ear. "What if I don't have to walk?" He pointed at the wheelchair.

"No, way. You need to stay put and rest." The hunter looked serious as he still blamed himself for the other's severe injuries. "I can't let you risk getting hurt again."

Even though the archangel was hurt and directed all his powers to healing himself he could still feel how Sam tortured himself. So he shuffled to the side of the bed making room for the other next to him. It had hurt a bit. But it was overall okay. 

Gabriel then gestured for his boyfriend to lay down next to him and so he did. The archangel cuddled up against him.

"This wasn't your fault. I'm okay and I would never blame you for anything. What happened to me was out of tour control." He brushed his hand against the other's cheek looking him in the eye. "There was nothing that you could have done. I love you and you did nothing wrong okay?"

Sam was touched but couldn't shake his feeling of guilt. He let him get hurt and it was his fault that he was now stuck in bed.

"But if you still think it's your fault you can make it better. Take me outside, please. I'm going crazy in here and I need some air."

"Okay." Sam stood up and carefully lifted his boyfriend into the wheelchair. He hesitated multiple times since Gabriel flinched in pain. But the archangel assured him that it was okay and to keep going.

So the two went out into the main living area which was filled with a lot of people. As their gaze fell upon Gabriel they started to whisper about multiple things. 

The archangel was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable until Jack came over to them. "Are you feeling better?" He smiled.

"Yeah! I mean just getting out of that room helps." He chuckled a bit trying his best not to flinch. "Do you know where your father is?"

Jack just shrugged. "I think he's in his room."

Gabriel quickly thanked the other and told Sam to bring him there. As he knocked on the door Lucifer told them to get in and so they did.

The younger brother smiled at him. "I'm going out with isn't that great. How are you by the way?"

His brother looked at him for a bit before answering. "I'm fine. But you are not going out."

"Yes, I am! The doctor also said it was fine and Sam already agreed." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're going to die if any angel or stronger demon comes at you. No offense Sam but if you were to be attacked by a group of demons you would be too occupied with trying to protect him to be able to think straight." Lucifer paused again. "I'll come with you."

Gabriel thought that was catastrophic since he just wanted to spend time alone with his love. "Oh, I don't think that's-"

But before he could try and decline Sam interrupted him. "That would be great. Thank you." A wave of worry fell off the hunter's shoulders. He was glad that he had someone to protect his angel.

The younger archangel tried to protest but he knew it was of no use as if he doesn't cooperate there was no way of him getting out and he needed to get out.

"Fine, let's just get going." He sighed and accepted his fate. 

So the three left for the outside world. The younger archangel took a deep breath after Sam had pushed him outside. He felt a tingling as the warm sun caressed his skin. It was a pretty warm day in Autumn. The angel shut his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of warmth.

A slight breeze went through his hair and he felt as if it was his first time feeling the sun on his skin or wind in his hair. Even though it were just 4 days it felt like an eternity.

Gabriel just took in his surroundings. He heard birds flying north for the winter and a squirrel hiding his nuts. As he opened his eyes again he even spotted a deer in the distance running through the woods. The world seemed so alive. It was very different from how it felt down in the bunker. Sure there were people and he didn't hate the bunker but it was still different.

The archangel smiled happily at Sam. "Thank you, for agreeing to let me go outside. I really needed this." 

They made their way into a city nearby. After they arrived they went into a little dinner because Gabriel was hungry.

So Sam sat him down a table. He himself sat down across his angel and even though he was extremely worried he enjoyed their time.

Gabriel ordered some pancakes. "Man, I can't stand being in a wheelchair. Since I had it you keep pushing me around, Samsquatch." He grinned at his boyfriend knowing full well how bad his joke was. But he still made the other chuckle.

The hunter enjoyed the other's bad jokes and pick-up lines even though he would never admit it. He found it adorable how the other always tried to make him laugh. Sam just enjoyed that his love always took away the tension resting on his shoulders.

After they were done eating Gabriel played a bit with one of the clean forks that were already at their table. "Ey, Samsquatch. Wanna see something beautiful?" He smirked

The hunter looked at him confused and nodded. So without hesitation, his boyfriend held the fork up to his face making Sam see himself in the reflection. He couldn't keep it together as he wasn't expecting that and snorted as he tried way too hard to contain his laughter. But in the end, he broke down and laughed.

Gabriel himself was laughing. He was so happy since he loved Sam's laugh and smile and hadn't seen it in the past few days. So seeing him laugh was amazing.

"Sam, I love you and your adorable laugh." The younger archangel looked at his boyfriend and smiled like an idiot.

But before they could continue to flirt and joke around together two men came in. Lucifer got tense. "It's an angel and a demon." He took his blade out and got himself ready. But Gabriel stopped him.

The younger brother smiled at him to reassure him. "That angel over there is Aziraphale he's cool and the demon is his boyfriend. Don't mind them."

Gabriel waved at them. He and Aziraphale also connected over their love for food and humanity. They both liked living on earth.

But Lucifer felt uncomfortable and suggested that they should leave which they did after paying of course.

"Can we go for a stroll or something I would like to stay outside for a bit longer?" The wounded archangel looked at the other as he was pleading with them to stay outside.

Sam immediately gave in but the angel's brother was against it. "I think you been outside for enough time. We should return to the bunker before something bad happens."

"But Luci-"

"No buts we're going." The older brother didn't want them to get attacked or something like that.

Gabriel was annoyed. He wasn't a little kid. "I need air and I'm not a baby. If you want to go back so bad go alone."

All of the sudden he saw how Lucifer got behind him and just started pushing him towards the bunker. He knew that his brother wasn't going to discuss this issue any further. So he got out of the wheelchair trying his best to stand up. His legs were shaking and his stomach hurt.

"Get back in! I did not save your damn life so you can be an idiot like always." Lucifer had had enough. 

For the love of our father, you're not my dad!" Gabriel knew that arguing about something simple like this was dumb and that he should just go with them but he wanted to stay outside.

Sam didn't know what to do so he tried to deescalate the situation. "Gabe, how about you sit down and we'll talk about what we will do after that." But his tries to ease the tension were useless as he was just being ignored.

"I know I'm not your dad and you wanna know what the difference between me and him is? He doesn't give a damn about you! Dad doesn't care. He wouldn't even mind if you died!" Lucifer got way too angry as their dad was a sensitive subject. But he went too far.

Gabriel was silent because it hurt too much. He knew that what his brother had said was probably the truth and it was painful. It hurt way more than his wound. Tears filled his eyes as he just ported away. He needed air and room to breath.


	17. Olani Hoath Ol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :c I wasn't feeling so well. But I hope you enjoy it.

Sam was pacing back and forth. It had been nearly 7 hours since Gabriel had disappeared and it was already dark outside. He was worried sick. So he once again went to Rowena. "Have you found him, yet?"

The witch shook her head. "I'm sorry Sam." She really was because she liked Sam and felt awful not being able to help him. "I'm sure he'll come back."

San just nodded and left. He couldn't stand not knowing where the other was and if he was even okay. As he made his way down to his room he bumped into Lucifer. Rage filled his whole body.

"You! How could you?! He's gone, maybe dead because of you!" The hunter couldn't contain his anger. So he slapped the archangel across his face. "You're such an asshole. I can't believe I convinced Gabe to give you a shot!"

Lucifer was furious because he just got slapped but he was also surprised because he didn't know that Sam of all people thought that he was worth giving a second chance.

"You convinced him to give me a second chance?" He was so curious his anger started to melt away.

The hunter, on the other hand, was overwhelmed with the question. He wanted to scream at the other and he didn't have the energy to talk about it. So he just stroked off and went inside his room.

He thought he would go insane searching for his lost boyfriend. But as he stepped into his room his mood changed. The person he was searching so desperately for sat there.

Gabriel sat in one of the room's corners. He had pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face. On top of that, the angel had used his wings to hide his body behind them.

"Oh my god, Gabriel! I was so worried." Sam ran over to him without hesitation and keeled before him. "Are you okay?" He pushed the angel's wings out of the way and was now able to really look at him.

There was silence again. Something that Sam dreaded. He wanted to hear the other's voice. But there was nothing. So he carefully pulled the archangel into an embrace. "Everything's alright. I love you."

After a while of the hunter soothing him, Gabriel spoke up. "He's right. What upsets me so much is that he's right. Dad never loved me."

Sam took the other's head into his hands. "I may not know how your father was or how your home life was except for the things you told me but I think that Chuck was an asshole. But I bet he loved you because how I see it is if someone knows you they just have to love you."

He lightly kissed the other just nearly touching his lips. Sam then just kissed his tears away making Gabriel chuckle a bit. "Come on let's go." He stood up and held out his hand.

Gabriel was confused but just took the other's hand anyway. "Go where?"

"It's a surprise." The hunter helped him into the wheelchair ignoring his wings.

Sam went through a secret passage to avoid the crowd of people. They were outside. The stars were out and shining bright as there were no lights near them.

The archangel was completely captivated by the night sky. It reminded him of his home. But the good things about his home. The home where he couldn't return. It made him melancholic.

They made their way up to a hill. As the two reached the top they were able to look over the whole forest.

Gabriel was in awe. He wasn't sure what he should look at first until his gaze fell upon a blanket and a basket. "Aw, Samsquatch I don't know what to say." Even though the things his brother said were still in his mind he wasn't sad. He was doing better knowing that someone loves him and cares for him.

"Then don't say anything." The hunter gave him a quick peck on the lips and helped him out of the wheelchair. He sat him down on the blanket and got the food out of the basket. There were multiple cakes, strawberries and some whipped cream for the cakes as well as liquidity chocolate to dunk the strawberries in.

Gabriel was touched. No one had ever loved him as much as the other did. Sure he had a lot of flings and went to a lot of dates but this, Sam was different. He seemed to really care about him.

"Thank you so much." The archangel smiled widely and instantly hugged the other making him fall over. He was now laying on top of his boyfriend chuckling. "I love you so much."

Sam was laughing as well at the sudden hug. He hadn't really expected it. His laughter got interrupted by the other kissing him. The kisses were innocent, not like the angel himself. They were like kisses a girl would give their lifelong crush on their first date. 

Even though the hunter enjoyed the other's affection and having him on top of him, he sat up. "I love you, too." He took a strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate and fed it to his boyfriend.

Gabriel was in heaven, no better than heaven since he knew what heaven was like. "That strawberry tasted great but I think you taste even better." He smirked and ate another strawberry, still sitting on the other's lap.

Just now did Sam actually realize that the angel's wings were still out since they made him heavier. "Hey, Gabe, don't you want to dematerialize your wings again?" His question seemed to make the other fluster.

"Well, I would if I could. You remember how I told you that dematerializing them is harder?" He waited for the other to nod. " Well, I don't have enough juice for that. I materialized them because I feel safe and sound when I can hide inside them. It makes me feel better. It's dumb I know it's just out of habit I guess."

But to his surprise did the hunter's eyes were filled with love and not ridicule. He let his hands move through the other's feathers. "It isn't dumb. I would probably do the same if I could. They are beautiful just like you." Admiration spread across his face.

The archangel was in complete awe he couldn't fathom on how someone could be as perfect as his love. He was the sweetest person ever, even though he was not impartial as he was in love. All the bad things that happened to his love were so unfair as he never deserved any of it. Sure he made mistakes but that was the beauty in being human and free to make your own choices. You may not always make the best decisions but you're free to make them and you're free to fix your mistakes.

But before he could say anything or do something the other continued to speak. "By the way, I learned some Enochian for you. Castiel helped me. Olani Hoath Ol." (It's supposed to mean I Love you) He smiled.

The archangel was so touched and overwhelmed with love for the other that he didn't know what to say. So he just showered the other with kisses again and after he was done they started eating. The angel made some dumb jokes but after a while, he stayed silent just enjoying the view and the closure. The two were now laying on the blanket looking at the stars and cuddling. It was as if time stopped and nothing else mattered. While they were just resting there some fireflies started dancing above them. 

The whole scenery looked like a work of art, a masterpiece as the fireflies colored the sky making it even more stunning. the hunter had his arms around the short one, who was on top of him. Having him so close after being so worried calmed him a lot. So much so that he nearly fell asleep. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was.

In fact, Sam actually suffered from sleeping problems. But when he was with his love he could sleep for hours without any trouble. He also tended to fall asleep easier not because Gabriel was boring, on the contrary, he was probably the most exciting and fun thing in his life, but because he had the power to make him relax instantly. He just kind of took his worries away.

Little did Sam know it was the same for the other. Gabriel felt like he was weightless as all of the weight on his shoulders was lifted when he was around the other. He listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat as they were just quiet. But this kind of silence and quiet wasn't as awful as Gabriel knew from being imprisoned by Asmodeus. It was calm.

After a while, though they got up since they nearly fell asleep, Sam laying on Gabriel's wings and him laying on Sam. So they put everything back into the basket and went back to the hunter's room to go to sleep.

As they made themselves comfortable on Sam's bed, the hunter instantly passed out and drifted away into his dreams. Gabriel just smiled he was happy to see him that calm. He moved his one wing, where the other wasn't sleeping on, on top of him so that he was completely surrounded by his wings and safe. On top of that, he whispered Enochian words into his ear to protect him from nightmares. After that, he himself fell asleep.


	18. Family Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning this chapter might be triggering for some since it features abuse/ a fight that gets out if hand (I'm bit sure what to label it). I don't think it's so well written that it might be live like.But just in case I wanted to give you guys a heads up.

The sun had already risen as Sam slowly opened his eyes. He only saw golden feathers and the archangel who they belonged to.  His eyes then wandered down to the other's chest which was moving up and down like it should. He wondered how long the other's wound would take to heal. It certainly seemed like Michael did some good damage. Luckily he didn't do more.

Sam let the past night's events pass his mind. Had he been to harsh to Lucifer? He did save Gabriel from getting killed. No, he was out of line. There was no excuse for what he said to his brother. No one should have something like that thrown their way.

He brushed some hair out of the other's face. The archangel looked so peaceful and calm. It took his mind of his worries. All he did was focus on the one he loved who was laying next to him.

Sam wished for this moment to go on forever. So that it would never end but sadly his brother came in through the door.

"Hey, Sammy-" Dean's gaze fell onto the enormous golden wings. "Woah. I didn't know angels could do that."

"Apparently they can but it takes a lot of power to dematirelize them again." The younger brother sat up carefully to bit wake the other in which he succeeded. His body was still covered in the angel's wings. "What did you want?"

Dean shook off the surprise and answered. He explained that they found a new hunt to go on. So, Sam stood up and started to get ready. But before he could leave Gabriel woke up.

He was still a bit drowsy. "Mh. Samsquatch, where are you going?" He sat up meeting the other's eyes. 

"On a hunt." The hunter went up to his not anymore sleeping beauty and kissed him. He just wanted to give him a little peck on the lips. But Gabriel pulled him down and locked their lips for longer.

After the archangel released him he spoke up. "Can't you stay a bit longer?" He kissed him again not waiting for an answer. His kisses were passionate and longing.

"No, sadly I can't. Dean's really impatient." Sam moved away from his boyfriend. Even though he would have loved to get intimate with him again there was no time.

Gabriel sat up as well no longer drowsy. "I'll come with you." He managed to dematirelize his wings as he was well rested. "I know you don't want me to because I'm still hurt but I can handle it."

"No way! Gabe, that's too risky."

"Please, do you trust me?" The archangel took his boyfriend's hands and looked at him reassuringly.

"Of course I trust you but-" Sam let out a long sigh. He knew there was no stopping him. "Okay, but you need to be careful and you need to promise me to not do anything dumb." 

"Great!" Gabriel stood up and changed into new clothes. He took the other's arm. "Let's go Samsquatch." 

He wanted to do something exciting again and a hunt was perfect for that. Even though his wound still hurt like hell he tried his best to literally walk it off. At least he had some eye candy.

While they were on the way to Dean Sam had to leave because he needed to talk to Rowena. So Gabriel waited for him a few meters ahead.

All of the sudden Lucifer approached him. "Hey, Gabe can we-" He wanted to apologise for what he said because he knew he went to far like he always did. But his brother cut him off.

"Go. Away." Gabriel was not in the mood to talk to him. He wanted to leave but the other grabbed his wrist. "Let go off me!"

"No, not until you listen to me." Without knowing he grabbed the other's wrist tighter while he struggled trying to leave.

Gabriel flinched. "You're hurting me!" He tried to free his hand of his brother's grasp. "Let go off me!" But it was no use he only hurt himself more.

"No. You'll listen to me!" Lucifer got a bit angry he just wanted to apologise. He didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. "I'm sorry. I never meant to say that and to take the argument so far. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Gabriel chuckled annoyed. "Well, you did an awful job! You not only hurt me with your words you're hurting me right now!" He gestured to his wrist.

"I just want you to listen to me! If you try to run away that's your fault. You should be thankful that I look out for you!" Lucifer's grip tightened even more which made the other flinch again and struggle even more. "Oh, stop your whining!"

Meanwhile Sam had found Rowena. "So, have you found the spell yet?" He sat down across from her. They were in her room. 

Rowena took out an older book which was bound in leather. "Yes, but I still need some more ingredients. This is a pretty complicated one but I can pull it off", she said in her thick accent. "How is the angel?"

"He's doing better but he isn't careful enough. I'm really worried about him." Sam took a moment to take a deep breath. "Thank you. Can you give me a list of the ingredients?"

"Sure. I just need some paper and a pen." The witch turned to a drawer searching for the previously named items. They had no idea what was going on with the two archangels.

"I'm trying so hard and this is the thanks I get? For the love of our dad, you're just as bad as the humans! Probably because you keep sleeping with them. They're pathetic you know? They-" Lucifer wanted to go on but he felt a hand hit his cheek. It stung really bad as his brother had slapped him across the face with his free hand.

"They are at least not so self-centered like you always thinking you're the victim! Don't you dare talk like that just because you can't handle that they took your spotlight!"

Lucifer got really angry. "Shut up! Can't you see that I'm trying to help you?! I'm the only one who will ever understand you! Sure, Sam's great but he's just human he will never understand your struggles. I'm your brother you need me!" He was now full on screaming at the other who was not avoiding his gaze and just struggling to get his hand free. "You've become weak."

Gabriel knew he wouldn't get his hand free so he gave up. His head hanging low. He just wanted to leave so he did the only thing he thought would get his brother to leave him alone. "I'm sorry." He apologised even though he didn't do anything wrong he just couldn't stand the screaming anymore.

Lucifer pulled his brother into a hug. "We only have each other. Raph is dead and Michael doesn't care. You know I'm sorry for hurting your wrist, right? I didn't mean to harm you." He then let the other go who excused himself being finally able to leave.

The younger brother tried his best to look like he was fine until he was out of the other's sight. He knew Lucifer couldn't change. As he made his was around a corner he leaned against a wall taking a deep breath. He wanted to scream but he managed to contain himself.

Just now did his gaze fell upon his wrist which was bruised and hurt. He quickly pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over it. It was embarrassing that he couldn't stand up for himself so he didn't want anyone to see. He pulled himself together again and went to Dean and Cas. 

Sam arrived a few moments later and they got in the car. The hunter noticed that his significant other was acting kind of off. So he pulled him closer. "Hey, Gabe is everything alright? You seem like something is bothering you."

Gabriel smiled at the other. Sure he wasn't feeling fine but just knowing that someone cared was helping. "I'm fine just thinking." But no matter how much Sam cared about him he couldn't tell him at least not yet.

The hunter was still not convinced but decided to not press the matter for now. He just took his hand and brushed his thumb along it. Gabriel needed someone to be there even if he wasn't ready to open up yet so he just cuddled with him in the back of the Impala.


	19. The hunt

Gabriel had been awfully quiet for the whole drive he had just cuddled up against Sam. He had started feeling better as they stopped at a Motel for the night.

Dean went up to the counter and got two separate rooms. "Since we're in relationships I thought separate rooms were a good idea."

Sam chuckled remembering the time Dean and Cas got together. Separate rooms could have come in handy back then. But spending that night with Gabriel was nice, too.

After Sam and Gabe had brought their stuff inside and had said goodnight to the other lovebirds they settled down on the couch. The two watched some TV. But after a while the archangel got bored. So he sat himself down on the other's lap. "I'm bored Sam." He smirked and leaned down just enough to nearly make their lips touch.

"Hm? Maybe we can entertain each other?" Sam pulled him into a kiss which quickly turned heated as they both missed the other's touch. It had been a few days nearly a week since they got intimate and they both craved the other.

The hunter then quickly picked his angel up and carried him up to the bed. He then proceeded to remove the other's hoodie revealing his bruised wrist. Sam immediately stopped and took the wrist looking at it carefully.

Gabriel tried to pull away as he was still embarrassed about it. He looked away avoiding the other's gaze.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" Sam was shocked and even though he felt kind of hurt that his boyfriend didn't confide in him he tried his best not to let it show. He wanted to clear up the situation first.

His boyfriend didn't speak up for what seemed like forever. It scared him as he hated the other's silence. So it was a relief when he finally started to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just needed to calm down a bit." Gabriel took a deep breath before continuing. "I ran into Lucifer just before we went to the car. He wanted to apologize but I didn't want to listen to him. So he held me in place and bruised my wrist while doing so."

"I'm going to kill him dead dead. Firstly he makes you cry and then he hurts you. I can't believe I asked you to give him a chance. You don't have to do that anymore I'm sorry. This is my fault." The hunter felt guilty for his angel's wounds.

Gabriel then looked up to meet his gaze putting his hand on the other's cheek. "It's not your fault. I love you and appreciate you wanting Luci to pay but please don't do anything. He's an archangel and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Not to belittle you or anything but I think the only archangel you can be on top of is me." He winked at the other and smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes. He felt powerless but he knew Gabriel was right. So he just kissed him. "I promise I won't do anything as long as he doesn't hurt you like that again."

"I'll try to sort this out when we get back. But for now, I just want to enjoy being alone with you." The archangel pulled his significant other down while kissing him passionately.

"You sure?" The hunter was still worried.

"Yeah I just want to distract myself and I think you are the perfect person to do that."

So they kissed again as Gabriel let his hands roam over the other body letting them slide under his shirt. As they parted he removed the shirt to be able to look at the other's gorgeous body.

In the meanwhile, Sam had unbuckled the other's belt and let his hands slide down in the now open pants. As his hand slide over the other's crotch the archangel gasp. He started to rub over it applying some pressure making his boyfriend moan.

Gabriel was starting to feel light-headed as he felt the other started biting down his hip bones and moving to his boxer. His love just knew exactly what turned him on and he loved it. But the angel wanted to return the favor so he turned them around that he was laying on top of the other.

Sam looked at him confused but before he could ask Gabriel kissed him sweetly. He then removed the other's pants and slid down from his boyfriend to kneel on the ground so that his head was on the same height as the other's crotch.

The archangel proceeded to lick along the other's inner thigh. He then wanted to remove his love's boxer's until someone interrupted them.

"Terribly sorry to interfere but it is necessary." They heard a female voice. Both of them immediately shied away from each other and looked to the source that disturbed them. It was Naomi.

Gabriel stood up so that he was in front of Sam. He wanted to cover him just in case. "What the hell?!"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Of course you chose to get intimate with yet another human. So, fucking around is more important than saving heaven?"

Sam was just confused and embarrassed.

"I'm not fucking around." Gabriel scoffed. "And he's not just any human. I am not coming to heaven with you! You can forget that. Now stop annoying us before you regret it."

Naomi just chuckled. "You couldn't kill me you're too weak." She stepped closer now looking at Sam. "And of course a Winchester. You're such a nuisance. First Dean and now you." She flicked her wrist throwing Sam against the bed frame.

This got Gabriel really angry as he got his archangel blade out and stepped towards her. "You're gonna regret that. Sure, I may not have all my power and I am wounded but as they say, I'm one of heaven's most deadly weapons."

Naomi didn't move an inch. "Come with me or you'll regret it." Her silvery blade reflecting the light.

Sam wanted to move and help but was held in place by one of the angels. "Gabe, you promised to not do anything stupid." He was worried sick.

But just as they wanted to attack one another someone knocked on the door. "Sammy, we need to head out."

Naomi sighed knowing full well that she couldn't take on two Winchesters and two angels. "This is not the end." She said before returning to heaven defeated.

Sam who was now released from the bed frame sat up and answered the door. "We'll be right there." He stood in front of them in his underwear because he hadn't thought about that as his thoughts were still fixated on the previous events.

Gabriel came up next to him. "Yeah, we just need to get dressed."

This made Dean a bit flustered. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you guys. We just need to go now since we have a lead."

The archangel just waved him off. "You interrupted nothing." He then turned to Castiel. "Could you maybe magic us ready? I would do it but you know I'm low on juice and all."

Without further ado, Castiel did as requested. So they all got into the car. After a while, Sam got curious as to where they were headed. "Where are we going exactly?"

"A Karaokebar!"


	20. Karaoke and mysterious girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update but I finally had the money to buy Zelda Botw and I was stuck on playing it.

"A Karaokebar?! Why?" Sam was quite baffled and confused about what a Karaokebar could possibly have to do with their hunt. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was hyped.

Gabriel smiled widely. "Yas! That's so cool." He was overly excited like a little kid. After the ordeal today he could definitely use some fun.

Dean chuckled a bit. "Well, all the people that disappeared, disappeared from there. So, it makes sense for us to go there!"

"Okay, that makes sense. But we need to stay focused." Sam was still a bit uncomfortable with the idea. He knew that Dean would use this as an excuse to get drunk as he did so often. But he couldn't blame him. Dean had so many problems and issues to work through. Sam knew that and knew that drinking helped his brother. But despite knowing how bad things could be especially in their line of work he hoped that the other could handle things differently and just talk to him or Cas.

Gabriel put his arm around his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Aw come on Samsquatch we deserve to have a bit of fun." He kissed him again this time on the lips and smiled sheepishly. "Let loose."

As soon as these last words left the archangel's lips the car stopped. They were parking in front of an, a bit shabby looking, Karaoke bar. The illuminated sign displayed overtop the door read 'Angelic Bar'. Castiel was confused by the name and Gabe thought it was ironic that people disappeared from a place with a name like that. It was just as he disappeared from heaven.

They got out of their car and walked past a few drunk women outside. The archangel glared at them because they were eyeing Sam, not that he could blame them. Sam was incredibly good looking. But still he was his boyfriend and he didn't like sharing. As they stepped inside the air got thicker and the smell of fast food and alcohol filled the air. The sound of drunk people singing badly rang in their ears.

"Isn't this great!" Gabriel spread his arms smiling widely. He was excited it was great. It was a total change of scenery in heaven where everything was squeaky clean. Here the ground was a bit sticky as visitors tended to spill alcohol on the ground. No one had high expectations for you because in a place like this no one had high expectations for anything. 

Sam, on the other hand, wasn't a fan. There were way too many people, it was too warm, the air was a nightmare and overall he hated hunts like this because he couldn't even relax and like his boyfriend said, loosen up a bit. This was no time for that, there were multiple lives at stake. It wasn't that Sam didn't like partying sometimes he was just always so worried and on edge especially now with Gabe being hurt and all. Maybe he could be too protective sometimes. But in their lives that wasn't bad because death waited just around the corner.

The four found a table and sat down. They ordered something to drink and while everyone ordered a beer Gabriel choose the most exotic-sounding cocktail on the list. As the night went on and while Dean was drunkenly singing Karaoke Sam was getting tired. Nothing happened and it was really getting late. The only interesting thing was how Dean pulled Cas up on stage with him. They were singing a romantic duett.

Gabriel kept rambling on about random things until he had settled on dolphins for a topic. "Did you know that dolphins rape other fish and sometimes humans? They also commit suicide quite often."

Sam laughed a bit at the obscurity of that. "Well, Flipper seems a lot different now." He loved listening to the other ramble.

"Well, you know I can't blame them for committing suicide. I mean they don't have you Samshine." Gabriel blew him a kiss and grinned.

"Samshine?" The hunter repeated the other's new dumb nickname and chuckled.

"Yeah! Like Sunshine because you are my Sunshine."

Sam broke into laughter as this was one of the dumber things he had heard come out of the other's mouth. Though he couldn't help but find it adorable.

But their snickering got interrupted as Dean and Cas came back. Dean was still laughing while the other was flustered.

"Ey, Gabe you should get up there!" Dean hit him lightly on the back and smiled.

"Hell yeah!" He stood up and went on the stage. Sam was ready to enjoy the show and lean back until the song started.

[Gabriel, Sam]

"I can show you the world!" Gabriel stuck out his hand and looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

Sam was surprised at the other's gorgeous voice. What other talents was he hiding? But no matter how impressed he was he would never ever get up there. He shook his head.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid" the archangel winked at him and insisted. 

Some people in the audience started looking at the hunter. "Go get up there!" The crowd cheered him on. Dean shoved him and against all his thoughts protesting that he should concentrate on the hunt he said 'fuck it'. He shugged down the last of his drink and went up to his boyfriend letting him help him get up the stage.

Despite the next verse being Gabriel's Sam chimed in as he thought it fit his angel well. "Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" He took his hand and smiled at him. The crowd didn't seem to mind anyway.

Gabe seemed amused by it and let his other hand linger on the other's cheek while continuing. "I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under. On a magic carpet ride." 

They continued and of Sam was being honest he quite enjoyed it. It was fun. Maybe it was because he was doing it with Gabe but nevertheless he liked it. When they were done with the song they went back to their table.

"Never ever make me do that again." Sam took a sip from the new beer Dean got him.

"Aww, come on Samsquatch you enjoyed it and I know you did." Gabriel kissed him passionately. He placed his hand on the other's thigh before standing up again. "Excuse me I gotta go to the toilet." He winked at Sam who despite being worried about the case made up an excuse to go with him.

Dean was just amused about how they couldn't be more obvious but kept his mouth shut.

As the two got to the toilets they went into a stall. Sure Sam didn't like how unsanitary it was but he didn't care as he just wanted his boyfriend and he wanted him bad.

Gabriel grabbed Sam by the collar and kissed him roughly. He wanted to finally get his alone time with his love that Naomi had robbed him of.

As Sam's lips left his he chased them needing his touch. He was desperate he knew that but he didn't really care.

The hunter noticed the other's longing and kissed him again sliding his tongue into his mouth.

They didn't care that they were in a public bathroom the just wanted each other.

But of course, their fun was cut short as they heard a woman protest outside of the door.

"I'm not going with you! Fuck off." She sounded helpless and desperate for someone's assistance. So the two got out there. As they did they saw a man dragging her to the window.

Sam hit the man making him release his grasp on the girl. The man hit the floor pretty badly losing his conscious. "Are you alright?" The hunter went up to the girl.

"Yes, thank you. Could you maybe walk me home?" She leaned against him shaking a bit.

But before they could answer Gabriel chimed in. "We will walk you home. Where do you live?"

The three told Cas and Dean what they were doing and made their way through a forest. The girl who introduced herself as Mia wasn't to keen on Gabriel coming with them but knew there was no way around it.

As they went deeper into the woods passing by old oak trees Sam started to get suspicious. But before he could do anything about it they were surrounded.

Mia stepped away from them and into the group. A malicious grin spread across her face revealing sharp teeth. "Man, you were way too easy to trick."


	21. Inside the beast's lair

Gabriel sighed. "Well, this is certainly overdramatic but also kind of disappointing. If you want to make a dramatic entrance say it with more power behind it." He shook his head.

The girl looked infuriated as she angrily marched towards him. "How dare you?! Do you even take this serious? You two are going to die!"

"Nah, I don't think so." Gabriel gathered his strength to show off his wings. He tried his best to seem normal and let his archangel blade drop into his hand. "You cockblocked the wrong people. I mean come on we were hunting you and you were foolish enough to lead us to your lair."

Sam's mouth escaped a chuckle as he found it way too amusing how his boyfriend was talking to them. He was worried sure but seeing how Gabe was so calm relaxed him.

"Don't try to fool us. We can smell your blood. You're weak." The girl smirked. "And we're over thirty you are only two."

"You may have us outnumbered and you may have strength but we are two big brains." Gabriel looked smug even though he just started to spill out nonsense because he got nervous.

"I always wanted to know what archangel blood tastes like." A pretty buff looking guy started moving towards him making Sam move in front of his angel. "Don't you dare to fucking touch him", he hissed at the vampire.

But the vampires didn't care and started attacking them. At first, they were able to fight the other's off but after a while it got overwhelming.

Gabriel got punched in the stomach where his stab wound was making him scream in pain. He started to tumble but managed to stay on his feet. The vampires used this to grab him an hold him in place.

Sam tried his best to fight his way through to him but was also restrained. He did try to wiggle his way out of their grasp but it was no use. There were too many even after they managed to kill a bunch.

"Looks like you underestimated us." The buff looking vampire took Gabriel's blade from him and held it up to his throat. "Let's have some fun."

The archangel didn't know what to do so he tried to bullshit his way out of it. "Oh, you do not want to do this. If you kill or hurt me my brothers will do worse especially Lucifer." But the vampires didn't care. He shot a glance to Sam where the girl that they were led here by was headed to.

She grinned and let his hand run over his neck. "Maybe I'll turn you. You're pretty." She got closer nearly making their lips touch but quickly moved away. "But first let's get rid of your friend."

"Boyfriend" Gabriel chimed in making her look at him. "And I must agree Samsquatch is really handsome. But I would appreciate if you, skank, keep your hands off of him!" He was annoyed. First, the bitch cockblocks him and now she's flirting with his boyfriend. He spat in her direction as he couldn't move otherwise.

"Did you just spit at me?!" She went up to him and slapped him across the face. "You will pay for disrespecting me!"

"Yeah, I want to see that." Gabriel chuckled. He tried to get his hand free but as he moved the other vampire lightly scratched him with the archangel blade making him bleed a bit.

Gabe felt panic rise to his head. He was trapped. Thoughts started racing through his head on how he could get Sam and him out of here. He could try to call on his big brother but he really didn't want to. So he kept thinking until he felt the girl grab his hair.

She pulled on it to stretch his neck. Gabriel felt sharp teeth puncturing his skin before he could even react. It felt as if someone pushed a hot needle through it. Not even a second passed before he felt another set of teeth cut into him.

After a bit, he felt light-headed as if he were to pass out. But before that could happen a strong power wave knocked everyone around him away just like it happened in the infirmary.

As he was able to focus again he looked around scanning the area for Sam. He was unconscious in front of a tree.

The archangel hurried to him just to see that his head was bleeding. The hunter had been thrown against the tree. Gabriel was filled with guilt and worry.

But the vampires started to rise again before he could face his feeling. He had to come up with a solution fast. He wasn't strong enough to take them on or to make a shield. But there was one way he could protect Sam.

The archangel summoned his last strand of power to materialize his wings. He engulfed his boyfriend in them shielding him from any harm. Sure this would certainly damage his wings but the other's life was more important.

He felt the vampires scratching at his wings. It hurt like hell. But he had to focus on calling his big brother to save his ass again. He felt weak and pathetic.

After what seemed like forever having his feathers ripped out he heard the vampires screaming and heads dropping. He shifted his gaze away from Sam and met Lucifer's eyes. Just looking at him made the younger archangel feel weak.

Lucifer went up to them and helped them up. "What were you thinking?! You are an idiot! Using your wings of all things to shield him!"

Gabriel tried to hold Sam but was himself too weak so his brother took him. He tried to avoid the other's gaze and struggled to walk on his own. Lucifer wanted to help him but Gabe insisted on being fine and able to walk.

Just now did Castiel and Dean arrives. Cas also got Gabriel's call. They hurried there as soon as they could. Dean and Castiel took care of Sam while Lucifer looked at his brother's injuries.

"You are so stupid! I can't believe you. Of course, you had to tag along instead of doing the responsible thing. Everything has to be amusing which is why if things get serious you leave! It's a wonder that you didn't leave Sam yet." The devil rolled his eyes annoyed while he started to remove some broken feathers from the other's wings.

Gabriel didn't need someone to yell at him. He knew too well that he fucked up and he could never forgive himself for hurting Sam. Sure it was an accident but still, it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." His voice was shaking. "I know I fucked up I'm sorry. I can never ever forgive myself for hurting him. Dammit, why do I always have to fuck everything up?! I never do anything right." His gaze never left the floor. He hated himself more than usual.


	22. Aftermath

Lucifer teleported them back to the Motel. They laid Sam down on the bed. He was still unconscious. Gabriel felt terrible he sat down on a chair far away from his boyfriend in fear of hurting him again. The thing that scared him most was that he never meant to hurt him. It might sound strange but knowing that he had no control was scarier than anything. What if next time he loses control he kills him? It was too dangerous for Sam to be around him, at least right now. 

He was missing too much of his grace and was hurt which meant that his body was running on autopilot most of the time to protect him. This mostly showed through his body directing all his grace to healing that wound. But in the more extreme cases, things like earlier happened. He had no control over it. 

After a few minutes, Sam woke up. He had no idea what had happened and just sat up being worried about his angel. As he did that he felt a sharp pain pulse through his head. It took him a bit to get a clear vision. His gaze fell upon Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer?! "Where is Gabriel and what is he doing here?" The hunter had no interest in talking to the devil. He just needed to know if his significant other was safe.

Gabriel stood up but didn't move any closer. "I'm here, Samsquatch." His voice sounded hoarse and he had a hard time speaking. The archangel felt like he was going to suffocate on his own words. His throat was burning from trying to keep it together.

Castiel took Dean and Lucifer outside wanting to give the two of them a bit of space. Sam was just confused. He didn't understand why the other was acting so strange. "Hey, why don't you come closer? I'm so happy you're okay." He just wanted him to be by his side and stay there.

"I can't come closer. I don't want you to get hurt. What happened to you was me. It was my fault." Gabriel paused nearly choking on his own words. The guilt was eating him from the inside. "I can't even express how fucking sorry I am." He was angry at himself.

The hunter knew how guilty his boyfriend felt and it was awful. He didn't blame him. No one did except for himself. "Hey, It wasn't your fault okay? I don't care. No one blames you. I love you. Now can you please come over here."

"No! You don't understand it, do you? I care! I did this. It's my fault because I had to tag along and couldn't just rest and wait until everything was fine again. I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that." Gabriel turned away from him feeling uncomfortable.

Sam was unsure of what to say. He knew the archangel was hurting more than he was right now. It took him a bit before he found the right words. "It's not your fault stop blaming yourself. I love you and you didn't mean to hurt me so it's fine. Accidents happen." He tried to sound as calming as possible.

"I'm a ticking time bomb! It's just a matter of time till I accidentally really hurt you and that's the problem. It wasn't in my control. I'm a weapon and that's all I'm ever gonna be! I don't want you to get mixed up in this mess." 

"I already am! Don't you get it, Gabe? This is my choice. It was my choice to get together with you and it is my choice to stay with you. I don't care if something could happen. I am a goddamn hunter, Gabriel. My life is always on the line." Sam carefully got up and moved towards the other. "You're alive. You have feelings and you're not just a weapon." He placed his and on the angel's chin. "Don't push me away, please."

The archangel felt like an idiot why did he always have to be this angsty. He wasn't part of a fucking fanfiction. But he just got so scared easily. This was all really new to him, the relationship, facing the world and not hiding behind a fake identity.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared. I'm an idiot I'm sor-" The archangel was interrupted by the other kissing him softly. It calmed him down a lot.

As Sam stopped he put his forehead against the other's. "Stop apologizing. There's no need for that. Now come on I want to cuddle with you." The hunter pulled him to the bed and they laid down. He put his arm around him and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit shorter than usual but I wanted to settle this before focusing on Destiel a bit due to the wishes of a reader. So sorry for writing this little mini-chapter but I wanted to make the Destiel chapter a separate thing :)


	23. Talks about heaven

A few days had passed since the Karaoke incident. Gabriel was in the infirmary since Rowena got everything ready for the spell to heal him. Sam stayed by his side through the whole thing.

Meanwhile Dean and Cas sat in the hunter's room and watched some Netflix. Cas sat on top of him and leaned against him with the hunter's head on his shoulders and his arms around his hips.

The angel had never been so happy. He had loved him for so long and every minute with him was something he cherished. All these things he felt made him feel so mundane and nearly like a human. He had been a human once after all.

It had been the first time he had seen his hunter's real face since as he was an angel he used to see his soul. Both were extremely beautiful and he had made sure to memorize every bit of his face so that he could always remember it. 

Dean had never wanted to be in a relationship because he didn't want his significant other to get hurt due to his job. But with Castiel it was possible. His angel was capable of protecting himself though that didn't stop him from worrying about him.

The hunter kissed the other on his head and turned the TV off as they were getting bored. "You wanna go out? Like a date?" They never had a first date as there was always something getting in their way.

Castiel smiled widely and nodded. He was excited as he always wanted to go on a date with Dean. It was one of the many couple things he wanted to do with him. "Where do you want to go?"

The hunter just kissed him and smirked. "It's a surprise."

So the two left the bunker and started driving off. Dean pulled up to an old barn. A really familiar barn. It was the one where they first met.

"What are we doing here exactly?" Cas was confused. He didn't really know why the other brought him here 

The hunter got a basket out of the trunk which he had packed beforehand and took his angel's hand. "Just trust me okay." He led him inside the barn where he had put up some decoration and fairy lights. "I wasn't sure where I should take you on our first date. At first I thought about a fancy restaurant but than I just asked Sammy. He said that I should take you somewhere personal that means something to us. So, I thought I'll take you to the place we first properly met."

The angel was surprised and touched. He knew thought his boyfriend could be this romantic. It meant a lot to him that the other seemed to try so hard just to make him happy. 

Castiel thought back to that day. He had been a completely different person and to be honest looking back he hated himself back then. Him being all stuck up and a good little soldier was what drifted him and Gabriel apart and sparked the incident. His brother had meant a lot to him but he had fucked everything up.

As the hunter noticed how upset the other looked he took his hand. "Is everything alright, Cas?" 

The angel pushed these thoughts away and nodded. "Sorry, yeah I was just thinking of the past." He smiled and immediately forgot his worries as he looked at the other.

After Dean asked again and was met with a 'yes', they started eating. The hunter had also packed some wine because he wanted to be fancy. They finished the meal and drank some of the wine.

"I'm really happy that you were the one who dragged me out of hell." Dean kissed the other lightly. 

"Well, I volunteered to do it so-"

"You volunteered? Why?"

"Because if I'm completely honest seeing you face awoke emotions in me that I hadn't felt in thousands of years. Michael was asking if someone volunteered to get you out and showed everyone a picture of you. It was like I think you call it love at first sight." 

"What emotions do you mean? Like love?" Dean was a bit confused. But he was touched nonetheless.

Cas cuddled against him and smiled softly. "It's a long one. Stop me if you get bored." He took a sip of the wine and continued. "I didn't necessarily feel love it was more that you made me feel happy. You have to understand I like heaven but I wasn't really happy there not after I had fallen out with Gabriel and after Balthazar left.

Michael started making soldiers out of the angels after Luzifer left. Soldiers who repressed their emotions. Every angel has a freewill but we were repressing it because if you weren't there was punishment. Balthazar left before Michael could get his hands on him. Gabe helped him escape he tried to help me too but I was too blinded by the thought of helping people.

We both said things that we can't take back and with our relationship in ruins I full on went with Michael and his plan. Gabriel helped all the angels that wanted to to escape which is why he and Michael got into a fight. Before he could fall or had to fight Michael he left he had nothing left in heaven because as much as he loved Raphael and him they just kept on fighting.

Raphael didn't agree with Michael so he distant himself from everything. He only took back over when Michael started his search for God. And me? I just listened to him and did everything I was told to. At least I did so until I met you."

"Damn, I don't know what to say to that." Dean was dumbfounded he just held his love and kissed him on the forehead.

Castiel wasn't upset or down he didn't really care about his past. The only thing he regretted was falling out with Gabriel but he just ignored that thought. He was just happy to spend some alone time with his boyfriend.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm bot sad or anything so there's no need to say anything. Let's just continue or date." The angel smiled and kissed the other. His hands slid on top of the other's. 

Dean just kissed him back and brushed his thumb along the other's hand.


	24. Tales from the bunker

While Sam was still staying at Gabriel's side while he recovered Dean and Castiel had gone on a hunting trip. But the bunker was still full of life. 

Jack:

The Nephilim had been talking quite a lot to his biological father and he enjoyed it. He thought Luzifer wasn't as bad as he seemed. It was great because he seemed to understand his powers and no matter how much he loved Cas he was glad to have someone that understood him.

His uncle Gabriel seemed cool as well. He understood his powers too and always gave him sweets. Jack liked him he was really funny and nice. He knew what it was like having people fight over what's best for you without involving you and he hated fighting just as much as he did.

Right now the Nephilim was strolling through the bunker talking to his new found friends from the other dimension. He stopped by Sam to see how he and his uncle were doing.

"How is he?" He went up to them and looked at Gabriel who seemed to be sleeping.

"He's fine. He just needs to rest a bit. The spell healed his wound completly but also took a lot out of him." The older hunter smiled at him.

Jack noticed that Sam didn't seem to leave the other's side and thought that he must be exhausted as well. "I could watch him if you like."

"No it's alright thanks."

After that the Nephilim left them again and went to his room. He read a book Sam had given him to read if he was ever bored. Jack was content and happy to have some time to read. He loved his life but being a Nephilim and livung with hunters can get a bit much from time to time.

Charlie & Rowena:

The two redheads have been spending  a lot of time together recently because Charlie was actually quiet interested in magic. She had always been a fan of fantasy stuff and since she knew it was real she was really excited. The only down side was that most angel's were actually dicks.

She liked Cas and really liked Gabriel since they got along fantastic and had already been thinking about great pranks that they could pull off together. 

Rowena like the other woman. She was fun to be around and kept her from getting bored. The witch had been spending her days in the bunker with helping the boys and getting bored. But since she kept the other redhead around it's been getting better.

Though the witch never once stopped thinking about how she could get Fergus back. She was still not over the fact that she was a failure.

The two redheads were sitting in Rowena's room. Charlie was listening to her explaining some spell. They were skipping through one of the witch's spellbooks. 

"Hey, I have a question. Who is this Fergus?" Charlie had heard her mention his name  sometimes. But she never knew who it was. She thought that maybe it was someone from here who she just hadn't met yet.

Rowena's face filled with sorrow as she heard that familiar name. "He was my son until he died. I was a terrible mother and didn't realise what I had until it was gone." Thinking of him felt somewhat comforting and painful at the same time. It was as if he was close but yet so far away.

The other redhead put her hand on the witch's shoulder. "Hey, if I have learned anything from this world it's that the dead often return to us. I'm sure he will too."

Rowena was touched at the other's gesture. Charlie was always so nice and caring but also extremely sassy and funny. The witch enjoyed spending time with her and was glad that she came into her life even under bad circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little mini-chapter. The next one will be longer and focused on Sabriel again. I just had the idea to throw chapter's like this in once in a while and liked it.


	25. Gabriel's back in action

While Rowena and Charlie were talking about the witch's dead son. Gabriel woke up. He felt alive and powerful again. As he sat up nothing hurt. He was excited and jumped out of bed hugging Sam.

"Hey, shorty." The archangel gave his moose a kiss.

Sam started laughing. "I'm literally the tallest person in the bunker." He cupped the angel's face in his hands and kissed him again.

Gabriel smirked and used his wings to hover over the ground just enough to look down on his boyfriend. "Well, technically I'm way taller than you in my true form." He pointed to the sky.

"Is that so?" The hunter just grabbed him and pulled him down into a kiss. "Well, I prefer you like the small feral angel you are." He traced his face and shoulders with kisses moving from his lips to his cheeks, from his cheeks to his neck and from his neck to his shoulders.

The archangel immediately leaned against him. His knees got weak. "You know I like being short too because I enjoy being under you." He smirked and let his hands slide under the other's shirt.

Gabriel loved leaning against the other as he was so strong. He had protected him (or tried to) when he was at his worst and he didn't even look down at the angel for that. Sam was someone he didn't deserve. But he was way too happy that the hunter chose him none the less.

The archangel's hands ran down the other's back to his ass. He just wanted to fuck him since it had been ages since he did. But after Sam had kissed him again he pulled away.

"Sorry, Gabe we got a case. I really need to assist Dean because Cas is out with Jack."

Sure, Gabriel was disappointed but hey he could finally use his powers again so why not test them. "I'll come with you. I can teleport us there."

So, the archangel tagged along. As he found out about their victim though he got disgusted. Sam and him were in their motel room since Dean couldn't take them making out anymore.

"Why are we saving this asshole?" Gabe was annoyed this lady didn't deserve saving.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't quite understand why Gabe was asking this. "Because her life is in danger."

"But she deserves it! She robbed her ex-husband, who by the way is a cinnamon roll, of all he had and took their kids to who she is abusive towards!"

"But that's still no reason to let her die! We are he to save people. No one deserves death." Sam was now getting heated as well. Even though Gabe was right about her being awful that was no reason to let her die.

Gabe was getting extremely irritated. "You're being such a hypocrite right now! You protect this woman who is abusive towards her poor children something you should know about you know with your dad. But if someone were to hurt your loved ones like this woman hurts her kids you wouldn't hesitate a second before hurting them."

"Well, excuse me mister archangel last time I checked you didn't have a white vest yourself. You killed people as the trickster! Does that mean you should die?" Sam was getting closer to him. He was angry.

As they were arguing they stood only centimeters apart. "Maybe!" Gabriel yelled at him he was so fucking annoyed.

Sam just shoved him against the wall and kissed him roughly. He shoved his tongue down his throat and let his hand roam over his body gripping tightly at anything he could find.

The archangel immediately kissed back and had his one hand gripping onto Sam's hair. He bit the hunter's lip who let out a small moan.

Sam pulled back for a second. "Don't you fucking dare to ever say that again!" He kissed him again. But it didn't take long before he stopped so he could start to bite and suck on his neck. As he was high on lust he got carried away and bit a bit too hard making the angel bleed who reacted to it by just moaning.

The archangel snapped their shirts off. He then spun them around shoving Sam unto the bed hard.

Dean was in the room next to them and heard everything. He tried to drone it out with music but shitty motel walls are thin.

The hunter decided to go over to them after the noises stopped. So when they did he got out of his room and knocked on his brother's one. After Sam whose hair was a mess opened the door Dean started to talk. "Are you guys done?"

The younger brother blushed a bit. "Yeah." He paused for a second. "What do you want?"

"To stop those werewolves from killing the woman?" Dean looked at Sam and smiled to himself at how his little brother didn't get something as obvious as that.

From inside the room Gabriel chimed in. "How many are there?"

"Like ten? At least that's from the info I gathered. The pack is led by the sister of the woman's ex-husband. She wants to avenge her brother even though he wouldn't want that."

After Gabe got dressed they went to the house. As they arrived the door was wide open. "Well, fuck", the archangel exclaimed a tad annoyed.

The three went inside and just as a werewolf wanted to attack Sam Gabe flicked his wrist and the werewolf flew against the wall. He couldn't move as the angel had him pinned up there.

"Thanks, Gabe." Sam was surprised and still, a bit perplexed he hadn't even heard the werewolf coming.

"You can thank me later." The archangel grinned and went up to the werewolf. "Where is the woman you guys want to kill? You know the asshole."

"I'm not going to betray my pack!" The werewolf hissed. "Kill me if you want to."

Gabriel chuckled. "Oh, I don't want to kill you. These guys behind me do." He gestured to Sam and Dean. "So, maybe we can keep this civil and I won't leave you here alone with these two."

"Do what you need to but I won't talk!" The werewolf didn't budge.

"Should I just tap into his brain real quick and check where they are?" Gabe turned to the others who just nodded. "Ok." He did exactly what he said he would and found the pack's hiding place. "There in the basement. Of course, Father how uncreative."

The werewolf was confused. "What how did you? Are you a Demon?!"

"Quite the opposite mah dude." He didn't look at the werewolf again before he disappeared with the Winchesters.

As they reached the basement door Gabriel shapeshifted into the werewolf and opened the door signaling for Dean and Sam to stay back. After he went inside the woman who he hated for what she had done to her husband was sitting there bloodied tortured and broken.

He felt bad for her sure she was an awful human being but he knew what it was like to get tortured to get broken and he really wanted to be okay with what they are doing to her but he wasn't and couldn't be.

The leader of their pack spoke after seeing him. "Benji?! What are you doing here you are supposed to guard the door!"

"Sorry, but I got bored and thought it was unfair that I wasn't part of the action." He flicked his wrist again throwing the werewolves against the floor and disposing of his disguise. "Sam, Dean come on in."

The two came in weapons drawn ready to defend themselves but there was no need Gabriel was handling the situation. Sam went up to the woman trying to comfort her. While that was happening Dean went up to the leader ready to kill them all if necessary.

"Look you guys you really fucked up and we kinda need to guarantee that something like this disaster doesn't happen again. So I vote for killing you."

Gabriel just shrugged. "I think they were right for thinking that she deserves something bad to happen to her. But from my own experience revenge isn't going to help. So I suggest we let them go with me taking full responsibility if something like that happens again. I will personally go to them and kill them."

Sam just agreed with Gabriel on the condition that the pack leader agrees to bot attempt to do something like this again.

The pack leader sighed. "I promise to not do this again. Even though I wish for nothing more than for her to suffer I can't let my pack pay the prize for my stubbornness."

"Okay so since that is all cleared up I will teleport you guys home." Gabriel smiled happily and made them all disappear. He then went up to the woman. "Now to you."

He placed one of his hands on her head healing her. "Now to you. Just so we are clear I despise you. You a horrible human being and I want you to get what you deserve which is having everything taken away from you."

"Please! Don't I can change! Please!" The woman begged him over and over again until Sam chimed in.

"Leave her be if she continues to be her old self you can take everything away from her. But gove her a shot I think she learned her lesson." He put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

"Ok." He flicked his wrist and secured the house again fixing the broken windows and everything. "But just so you know" he looked the woman straight in the eye. "I can be really mean." He threatened her.

The archangel then stepped back to Sam and Dean. "Looks like we can go home." He teleported them back to the bunker and without anyone else noticing he made the husband win the lottery to make up for all the things he went through.

But as they went back there people were panicking. Sam went up to Cas. "What happened?!"

"The angels."


	26. The Angels

In all that panic Dean stepped onto a table and screamed for everyone to stop and they did. The people stopped panicking and looked at him. "I need you to all calm down and we will settle this. Firstly, everyone who is hurt report to the infirmary. Secondly, somebody tell me what happened."

And just like that the situation was under control. Everyone that got hurt either by the Angels or the panicked people went to the infirmary to get treated. Castiel went up to his boyfriend to bring more clarity into the situation.

"They took some of the people from the bunker. Lucifer went after them." 

"Lucifer?!" Gabriel was worried. "I'm going to heaven right now. This could have serious consequences." He just teleported to the heaven portal which wasn't even guarded.

Meanwhile Sam was freaking out. "Cas! You need to get me there!" He was scared and freaking out. Sure Gabriel had gotten his powers back but this was serious and he was alone, well except for Lucifer. But he couldn't be trusted.

The only problem was that Castiel was busy with healing people. Dean tried to calm him down the best he could until Jack stepped in. "I can get us there."

"No." The older brother just shook his head. "Look, I know you want to help him but you can't. They're Angels and you might just make things harder for him. I mean think about it that way, if you're here and safe he doesn't have anything to worry about and can concentrate on what's going on. But if you were there he would have to worry about you as well."

Sam knew he was right and he hated it. He felt so useless. So, he tried to be useful if only by helping some hurt people.

Gabriel meanwhile stepped into heaven to see Lucifer fighting with the other angels. He was getting his ass handed to him as he was still a bit weaker than he should have been. 

The younger archangel just rolled his eyes. This was exactly why he left heaven to begin with. He was so done and honestly just needed a vacation together with his moose. Maybe they could go on a road trip with everyone and just enjoy some peace and quiet? But for now he had to concentrate at this shit and his dumb family.

After he long and outdrawn sigh he flung the angel, who was pinning Lucifer against the wall, across the room drawing everyone's attention to him.

Naomi looked at him confused. "You got your powers back?" She kind of regretted the things she said to him knowing that he could just kill her.

"Yeah and I'm so done with every single one of you! This is why I left this fucking place! You are all so annoying and immature and that's coming from me." He shot a glance to Lucifer. "And you, are you trying to get yourself and everyone on earth killed? What were you planning to do? Kill the last angels who are keeping this shithole running? Great idea."

Everyone just looked at him in suprise. Nobody had expected him to be so serious and to tell them all to knock it off. But Gabriel wasn't done yet. He wanted to finish this once and for all. So, that he could go back to his lovely boyfriend.

"I might have an idea on how to fix this if you guys would be willing to listen to me just this once." Without waiting for an answer he continued. "We will get Michael out of the cage and all the dead angels back using Jack. He was able to bring Cas back so he should be able to do the same with the others."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucifer glaring at him at the mention of Michael. He was annoyed and not okay with the idea. "No."

Gabriel just sighed. "Yes. You guys will talk this shit out because you're not a toddler. He deserves a chance just like you." 

Lucifer didn't say anything else and just teleported out of there leaving Gabriel and the other angels behind. The one archangel that stayed looked at the opposing side. "Now do we have a deal?"

Naomi just nodded and let the people they captured sent down again.

Before leaving Gabriel added something. "But I swear to our father, if any of you will start a war again I will not hesitate to kill them." He ported out of there and back in the bunker. 

As soon as Sam saw him he came running over to him. "What were you thinking?! You can't just teleport away! I was fucking worried, you idiot!" He had lost his cool which only really happened with the people he cared about.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just needed to-" He wanted to kiss him but Sam shoved him off.

He was furious. "Don't call me baby. I mean it you need to promise me not to pull shit like this!"

Gabriel knew that Sam was right. To be fair he would be mad and worried as well. "I'm sorry. I promise you that I won't do it again." He looked at him and smiled while taking his hand. "Are we good?"

"Yeah." Sam took a deep breath and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Samsquatch." Gabriel smiled and kissed him, lingering on his lips for a while. "Let's go on a vacation. Just for a bit. We could use a break."

A smile spread across Sam's face. "That sounds nice. What did you have in mind?" He let his hand wander to the angel's cheek where he slowly moved it up and down.

"At first I thought a road trip but now I think it would be better to maybe go to some where in Europe like Italy. You know cause we're always on the road anyway."

"That's a great idea."

Gabriel kissed him again. "If you excuse me I've gotta talk to Cas about freeing Michael. I think it's time to get him out of the cage. Could you talk to Jack about how he got Cassie back? We might need that again."

Sam just nodded. "Sure." He gave him a quick peck and went over to Jack. "Hey, got a minute?"

Jack simply smiled. "Yeah, what's up?" Hehad been talking to some of the people who got hurt and started healing him.

"Gabriel wanted to know about how you got Cas back. Do you think you could do it again?"

The Nephilim nodded and smiled. "I think so? You know why?"

"No, Gabriel just said that we might need it again. But maybe you could help Rowena out?" Sam remembered that they had told her that they would try to get Crowley back.

"Sure, with what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. Life has been really stressful and it took a toll on me and my creativity. But I will try to update more regularly now. Thank you for those who stuck around and still read this.


End file.
